Family Surprise
by rockhotch31
Summary: Once again, the BAU team and their respective families are joining Aaron and Cait Hotchner and their family for Thanksgiving in the Hotchner home. How will a couple surprise guests fit in with the tradition the team has come to enjoy at the Hotchner's?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's Thanksgiving time in my world and who does that holiday best in that world? Of course, it's my favorite lady. But I'm going to go out on limb with this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Per my usual, this story will be posted a chapter a day.**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Caitlyn Hotchner hit the save button on her laptop. _Thank God_, she inwardly sighed. Pulling up her email, she selected a sender. "This is my final, final," she typed, attaching her document. Triumphantly hitting the send button, she leaned back into the black leather chair of the study she shared with her husband and came to peace with herself.

The case she had gone out with Aaron's BAU team nine months ago hadn't gave her all the answers she wanted. She shook her head. _My research into the psychology of the pedophilic mind didn't give me the ultimate answers I wanted, Mitchell Richland be damned. But it raised enough valid questions and insight for this damn paper_. Cait had spent the better part of the whole fall working on it from home, having her semester off from teaching to do just that.

Rocking in the chair a bit, she smiled. _It did give me a little extra time at home so I could work on my other project_. Just then, she heard the garage door go up and brightly smiled. _Phase One, the easy one, is here_.

Cait got out of the chair. Beans, her ever present research paper writing companion woke from her nap and followed her, wagging her tail. Cait rubbed her head. "You're getting to be a spoiled dog with me home." Beans barked her agreement. Cait laughed as Beans followed her into the kitchen. She looked to see the door open from the garage. Maggie Barkley walked in, followed by her dad and Mike, carrying his grandparents two pieces of luggage along with his bookbag slung over his shoulder.

"Good to know you've finally learned to pack light mom after all these years," Cait teased, pulling Maggie into a large hug.

"No shit," Mike mumbled under his breath. Jarrod gave him a smile.

"You're worse than your father," Maggie groused, enjoying the hug from her oldest child. "And he can afford the extra baggage fees. I just worry about the damn weather you can have around here. It isn't California." Cait rolled her eyes at two of her favorite men. Jarrod and Mike shared a look with smiles.

"No mom, it isn't," Cait smiled, letting her go. Jarrod pulled his only daughter into a massive embrace. "Hi daddy," Cait said, kissing his cheek. The father/daughter bond they had was special.

"Hi sweetie," he smiled, kissing her cheek as well. "Missed you."

"I've missed you dad," Cait smiled pulling out of his hug. "It's good to see you again."

Mike dumped his bookbag on the bench, pulling off his sneakers. He looked at Jarrod. "You spoil her rotten grandpa," he smiled.

"Yes I do," Jarrod proudly smiled. It was Maggie's turn to roll her eyes. They all laughed, hanging up their coats.

Cait looked at Mike. "I know Mr. College Man you're too big for a mom hug. But how were classes today?"

Mike pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the floor. "Mom, I'll never get too old to give you a hug."

"Thanks Michael," Cait smiled, as he put her back on her feet. "Answer my question."

"Totally uneventful; every class had thirty percent less students. And my Profs sorta knew that. I could have slept in today," he eyed his mother with a smile.

Cait shook her head. "Sorry my son," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "your dad and I don't pay part of your tuition for you to do that."

Jarrod smiled at him. "You're busted Mike."

"Totally grandpa," Mike smiled back, taking their luggage bags to the study.

Maggie looked at Cait. "What can I do?"

Cait smiled, shaking her head. "Take a nap; I've got dinner tonight and you and dad have been flying since the crack of dawn."

Jarrod looked at Cait. "Don't have to tell me twice," he said heading to the living room. He plopped down into the recliner, lifting the foot rest.

Cait wrapped her arm around her mother's waist, walking with her to the study. "Mom please, get some rest." She looked at her watch. "I've got to run and get Jack at school in twenty minutes. And I can keep Mr. Energy contained."

"I can do that mom," Mike offered. "And btw grandma, I've got your bed pulled out," he smiled. In the instant of the lull of conversation, they all heard Jarrod snoring. Mike softly laughed. "He's a machine," he smiled. "My kind of machine."

"You machine your butt upstairs to get homework done," Cait smiled. "I like my mom and youngest son time."

Mike kissed her cheek, winking at his grandma. "Knew I'd get blown out of the water on that one," he brightly smiled. "But gram, mom's right."

Maggie eyed him. "When did you grow up on me and get worse than your mother," she asked with a smile.

"I hang around mom and dad too much," he smiled back. Maggie headed into the study as Mike went to get his bookbag.

Cait smiled at Mike and went into the kitchen. To Mike's credit, he silently went up the steps to the brother's lair, instead of his usual shaking everything in the home with his large feet. Cait moved about the kitchen, doing some prep work on her menu for the evening, keeping an eye on the clock.

Fifteen minutes later Cait eyed Beans with her in the kitchen. "Are you coming along?"

"Woof," Beans softly barked, wagging her tail. Cait smiled.

Driving to the school, she noted the first busses leaving. She and Aaron had long discussions about her picking Jack up from school. Jack had talked to them as well, wanting that time with some of his buddies that were on the school bus that went past the house. But in the end, Cait prevailed. "I want that time with him Aaron," Cait said. "For Haley," she whispered.

She smiled at the memory of the loving hug her husband pulled her into at the end of that conversation as she parked her SUV in her usual spot. Cait got out and crossed the bus loading zone to stand on the sidewalk.

Jack burst out of the school a couple minutes later, with his usual large smile, his bookbag on his shoulders. And with his ever-growing body, nearly tackled her. "Whoa buddy," Cait laughed, pulling him into a hug. "You gotta talk to Mike and Matt and take it easy on me."

"Mom," Jack asked.

"You're getting too darn big," Cait smiled. Jack beamed back. "Come on," she smiled. "Beans is waiting on you."

Jack pulled her coat sleeve. "What about grandma and grandpa?"

Cait smiled, pulling him close to her. "Grandpa is snoring in the recliner."

Jack smiled. "He rocks." They crossed the bus lane to her vehicle.

Cait smiled. "Yes he does," she said, getting to her SUV. "Get in there," she smiled opening the back door, "and get buckled up."

Climbing into her driver's seat, Cait smiled, buckling her own seatbelt. _Thanks Haley_.

-00CM00-

Maggie and Jarrod, now fully set in their retired ways, got out of bed earlier than their usual time Wednesday morning to see their "boys" off. Maggie got Mike and Aaron their breakfasts as Cait pushed the usually early morning sleepy head Jack to get moving. "Bud," Jarrod smiled at Jack, "you should know better by now to mess with your mom's schedule," he said, pointing to Jack's bowl of oatmeal.

Mike shoved in his second piece of toast after polishing off his bowl of oatmeal and putting it in the dishwasher. "I gotta run Grandma," he smiled. "I'm battling DC traffic for my nine o'clock class," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I gotta head out too," Aaron said, buttoning his dress shirt and tightening his tie. He rinsed his oatmeal bowl out and put it in the dishwasher as well.

"Have a good day dad," Mike said, giving Cait a kiss. "Love ya Grandpa and Jack!" They both returned the sentiments.

"Bye Mike," Aaron smiled.

"See you later Mike," Cait smiled, pushing Jack off his chair to get his teeth brushed. Mike headed out the door.

Aaron pulled Cait into a hug, giving her a kiss. "See ya later Doc," he smiled.

Cait rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "Have fun with your meeting with Cruz with team evals," she smiled.

Aaron shook his head, with a laugh. "It's Dave today," he smiled, pulling on his knee length coat, wrapping the scarf Cait had given him around his neck. "That'll take five minutes." He kissed her again, Maggie as well and looked at Jarrod. "Have fun with the girls," he smiled.

"I'm sure there's honey-do projects in my future," he smiled back. "Jack! Get moving," he hollered up the steps. Aaron shook his head with a smile at Jarrod as he headed to the door. He gave Cait one more quick kiss with the smiling approval of his in-laws.

"Text me when you get to Union Station," Cait said. Aaron nodded and moved to the door.

"Bye dad," Jack said, rumbling into the kitchen with his bookbag.

"See ya later buddy," Aaron said, heading out.

Cait handed Jack his coat, grabbing her own leisure coat from the coat hooks. Jack zipping his coat blew back in the kitchen. "Thanks Grandma," he smiled, giving her kiss. "Loves ya grandpa!" They both smiled.

"Let's go Jack," Cait said.

Maggie and Jarrod listened to quiet of the house and shook their heads at each other. Looking at Beans sprawled on the living room floor, taking her morning nap, they smiled at each other. "I think Beans has the right idea," Jarrod winked at Maggie. They headed back to their bed in the study.

-00CM00—

Nine hours later, the sycophancy of the usual sounds of the day before Thanksgiving filled the home. Sean and Leslie walked in the garage door, smiling. Aaron proudly followed them, holding Wyatt, his sleeping nephew on his shoulder. Cait helped him quietly get his jacket off. Aaron handed Wyatt to her, giving her a kiss. "I want to hang up my own coat." Cait smiled, rubbing his arm as the rest of the family shared greetings and caught up with each other.

Wyatt woke up on Cait's shoulder with all the noise, rubbing his eyes. He looked around to get his bearings and then at Cait. "Aunt Tat," he exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Wherph Beans?"

Cait laughed as Aaron came back into the kitchen, unbuttoning his dress shirt collar and loosening his tie. He beamed with pride at his nephew. "Hey you," Cait said, tickling Wyatt. "You still can't get out Cait, but you can say Beans as plain as day," she laughed.

Wyatt laughed with her and Cait set him on his feet and let him go. Beans barked a mighty one, putting her front legs down on the floor for a challenge for Wyatt's young legs. Wyatt didn't disappoint a soul, taking off to chase Beans, who happily barked at him to catch her as she slowly raced around the nook table.

Maggie put her arm around Leslie's waist, smiling. "That is just too precious," she smiled. "Cait and the boys sent Jarrod and I some of the videos of your vacation here this summer."

"We had a great time," Sean smiled.

Jarrod rubbed his shoulder. "It's family Sean," he smiled. "You always enjoy it."

"And appreciate it," Sean smiled.

The family was so busy they didn't hear Matt coming in the garage door. He snuck up behind his mother, winking at his dad and pulled her to him. "Happy Thanksgiving mom," he said, kissing her cheek.

-00CM00-

Cait and Maggie fed their crew their usual Thanksgiving Eve meal. It was another raid of the leftovers from the family freezer. No one complained. Matt, helping with clean-up in the kitchen looked at his mom. "That's better than anything I eat on campus," he smiled. They once again attended Thanksgiving Eve services at the Hotchner's church together as a family.

Sean and Leslie came down the steps from putting Wyatt to bed to hear Cait gathering the clan together in the living room. They entered in and stood along the planter.

"I need to talk to all of you," Cait looking around and then at Aaron, who smiled. "While I've been working on my research paper, I've been working on another project." She smiled. "Which I can happily say has come to fruition."

"Mom," Matt asked.

"There's going to be a surprise for Thanksgiving and your dad and I need some buy-in from everyone," she said, looking around the room.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And this is where I go out on a limb. I hope my mentor has my safety net ready.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 2

Cait looked around the room. "It all starts with last Thanksgiving. All of you are familiar with Spencer's family and the background?" They all nodded. The first Thanksgiving they all got together with the team, Aaron had filled them in later on the family life of the young genius while giving away very little.

Matt, the usual family class clown, seriously looked at parents. "I know there're deeper issues there than the two of you have shared."

Cait smiled at him. "Yes, there are. And dad can't say because of him being Spencer's boss." She smiled. "Frankly, as a medical professional, neither can I."

Jack walked up to her. "Mom, is this about Spencer getting his family back? Like we talked after New Year's?"

Cait pulled him into his lap, kissing him on the forehead. Aaron sat down next to the two of them on the fireplace ledge. Matt and Mike shared a look with a small smile. "It is Jack," she smiled. She looked around the room. "As we speak, Spencer's mom and dad are on their way here to join us for dinner tomorrow," she smiled.

"That's awesome mom," Mike beamed. "He needs that." Cait and Aaron looked at him.

Matt smiled. "Little brother might have told us about your certain talk mom," he winked. He looked at Aaron. "Dad, I respect you and your position; but if mom has us gathered here for this convo, we all deserve some answers."

"Matt, I can't; I won't either. But I will tell all of you this because Spencer has told the rest of the team. His mother Diana is a paranoid schizophrenic that has been hospitalized for years."

Jarrod spoke up before anyone else could react. "But you've done something about that," he smiled, eyeing Cait.

"No dad, I really haven't. Shortly after Aaron and I got married, Spencer called me and asked to talk. I agreed. And we all know how Spencer can read and retain things."

"Every. Single. Word," Mike intoned as the rest nodded their head.

"Thank you Michael," Cait smiled. "There were some new drug therapies coming out." Jack gave her a puzzled look in her arms. "Medicines that could possibly help Spencer's mom Jack," Cait smiled. "He had read all the studies and asked my opinion. I gave him that; I had read the studies as well." Cait smiled at all of them. "I never told your dad about that," she looked at the boys.

Mike smiled. "Just like you never told him about helping Emily and JJ." He looked at Aaron. "And we get that you accept that dad. You're sorta awesome like that," he proudly smiled.

"Mike, I respect your mom's decisions, especially when they are part of her oath as a medical professional. That's one of the many reasons why I love her. To have her help some of my team is like ice cream with cake," he smiled at Jack.

"That is awesome," Jack smiled.

"Cait," Sean said, "we're all getting the bottom line of this conversation without you giving away your medical confidences," he smiled. "You too Aaron," he smiled at his brother. "Just tell us what you need us to do."

"When Spencer's parents get here, hold the volume down a little until Diana can adjust to a vibrant family. And if she rushes off, don't take that personal. She's doing what she can to adjust."

"Time out mom," Matt said. "When are they going to be here?" The room hushed.

Cait smiled. "You're picking them up at Union Station at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon," she smiled.

Before anyone could say a word, Jack looked at her. "Now that mom is totally awesome," he smiled. "God answers our prayers," he beamed.

Cait pulled him into a hug, with her eyes glistening in tears. "Yes he does Jack." Everyone in the room noticed.

With her arms wrapped around Jack, she said, "I encouraged Spencer to take the next step with his mother with the progress she was making," she smiled. "And along the way he reconnected with dad as well."

"We're all in," Leslie smiled. "Just give us a head's up what she's going to do to adjust."

"We let her use our study as a safe zone," Aaron smiled at Leslie. Jack eyed him. "Think of it Jack as her quiet room." Jack smiled and then frowned. "Buddy?"

"What's para…," he questioned, struggling for the words he heard.

"Have fun with that one mom," Matt snarked. He got his mother's look and the Hotchner glare from his dad.

Before they could say a word, Jarrod piped up. "Matt I love you; but this is one time your humor doesn't work." Jarrod's gentle reprimand to his grandson hit home with everyone.

"Jack a paranoid schizophrenic is a person that can hear voices. And they are not imaginary. To that person they are very real. They can also look at a situation, and see it totally different than you and I see them. They see them as a threat to their safety or the ones they love."

"Cait," Maggie asked, "you obviously believe in the drug therapy Diana is receiving."

Cait smiled. "Mom, you know me. I'm the last person in the world that wants to dope up a patient and merely make them a zombie; I will not support that." Maggie nodded her head. "The clinical findings for the results of the effect of the drug are astounding. In my world, we call it a true medical breakthrough therapy. And the only side effects are a possible elevation in blood pressure."

"It's that proven Cait," Sean asked.

Cait beamed at him. "Diana took a donkey ride to the bottom of the Grand Canyon earlier this year. She was allowed the day furlough from the sanitarium."

"Wow," Sean smiled back.

Jack eyed Cait. "Jack, a sanitarium, like dad said is a special hospital, where people like Diana live. The medical staff gives them the special care they need." Jack smiled his acceptance.

Aaron smiled with the rest. "Reid shared with the team the postcard he got from her about the experience."

Jarrod eyed his daughter. "How do you know all this?"

"Spencer gave his approval as Diana's legal guardian for Dr. Norman, Diana's doctor to share her medical charts with me."

"Hold on," Matt said. "And I apologize for my earlier remark," he said to his mom. "But Doc's dad isn't Diana's legal guardian?" Cait looked at Aaron.

"Son, her illness was some of the reason that made William Reid walk away from them when Reid was young. The rest was what happened with a crime she was an unfortunate part of. Part of the team, including Uncle Dave, investigated that some years back. That was Bill's breaking point back then. And that hurt Reid, deeply, that his dad walked away and left him to take care of his mother at a too young age."

"Ouch," Matt said.

Sean eyed them. "How young?"

Cait and Aaron shook their heads. "Too young Sean," Aaron said.

"But they've mended fences," Sean said to Cait, with a smile. "With a little push from you?"

Cait shook her head. "I only pushed for Spencer to reconnect with his mother. The rest sorta fell in place."

"Yeah right Doc," Aaron smiled, nudging her shoulder. "No matter what has happened, and how positive it is, Cait and I want to make this a special family Thanksgiving for them. But you all deserve to know what is going on and it may involve some tough sailing."

Jarrod proudly smiled at his son-in-law. "I think you two have already got the special part down," the patriarch said. "Thanks for the heads-up. We'll handle the rest."

Grandpa Barkley got the David Rossi approved finger point from his youngest grandson. The rest just smiled.

###

**A/N: Fire the missiles, bullets and arrows away. I felt that CM set up this storyline last season with what I mentioned about the postcard. And I ran with an idea like that in an earlier **_**Family**_** series story. However, I hope this explains things to everyone without having to read that previous story.**

**But if you did? Thank you. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their usual Thanksgiving morning breakfast of cinnamon rolls, Team Hotchner was heads down in final preparations for their guests. Jarrod helped Aaron pull the table in the formal dining room open as Sean opened the door to the recessed area from the room that held the table leafs. He started taking them out one by one, handing them to Matt. He in turn handed them to his dad; Jarrod helped Aaron place them.

Cait, Maggie and Leslie were busy in the kitchen. Jack and Wyatt were watching a movie together in the great room. Maggie peeled the apples for Cait's pie, while Leslie started to make a double size of the orange and banana Jell-O salad that everyone liked, especially Kevin and Reid. Cait stuck two large baking pans of dinner rolls into the oven and set the timer. She smiled at the two of them and left to oversee her dining room.

Sean pulled out the last leaf and smiled at his brother. "Thanks for the heads up Aaron on chipping in for Cait's birthday present."

Aaron smiled. "I think she was sorta hoping her plan would come together with Reid's family. That's why she dropped mega hints for an extra leaf for the table and more place settings."

"Yes, I did," Cait smiled kissing him. For her birthday, all the family including Dave had chipped on the new leaf and extra place settings to match the china pattern she had. She rubbed her left hand across Aaron's chest. He noticed that she was only wearing her wedding ring. He smiled, knowing where her engagement ring was. It was safely tuck away so that it wouldn't get dirty or damaged with all her work.

Aaron kissed her back. "But Doc, you're done. This dining room can't hold a bigger table and we're not re-modeling." Cait feigned pouting. Aaron pulled her to him. "Last night was amazing. I love you and thank you for that." Cait smiled as Matt rolled his eyes at Sean who snickered. Aaron kissed her temple and let her go. "The answer is still no."

"Oh holy hallelujah," Matt said. "Someone has finally learned to say that to her." He eyed his grandfather.

"She's our only daughter and your grandma and I will continue to spoil her until the day we both die," Jarrod retorted back.

"Thank you daddy," Cait cooed.

"And that's why," Jarrod smiled at his grandson.

Aaron looked at Sean. "Keep having boys brother," he smiled. He and Leslie had announced last night with sharing surprises that they were expecting their second child. They all laughed. Cait went to one of the corner hutch cabinets and pulled a drawer open. She took out the new tablecloth she had bought for herself to cover the new size of the table.

Aaron walked to her to help her put it on. Sean lightly hit Matt's chest. "Let's get the extra chairs from the garage in here to warm up." The original table had only ten chairs that matched.

"I'll help you," Jarrod smiled.

As they left, Cait and Aaron spread out the cloth over the table. Mike walked in with a large oblong box. "Found it," he said, setting it on one of the dining room chairs. "Geez dad, did you have to hide it that well?"

"Sorry Mike," Aaron smiled. "I guess it sorta got moved around when we put the Christmas decorations away." Just then Jarrod walked in carrying two of the padded folding chairs that would go around the table.

"Hey grandpa," Mike said. "You got your knife handy?" Jarrod put his chairs against the wall and dug into his pocket. He handed his pen knife to Mike. "Thanks grandpa," he smiled. Mike opened the box that held the beautiful centerpiece some of the BAU team had bought for Cait last year. He handed the knife back to his grandfather, emptied the protective padding from the top on the table and pulled out the centerpiece.

Cait smiled at Aaron. "That is too special."

"And given with love," he smiled. He helped Mike place it in the middle of the table. "Look good to you son?"

Mike shook his head. "Dad, you and I both know she'll fiddle with it four times to make it just right." Sean and Matt, coming in with their first load of chairs laughed at Cait with Mike and Aaron.

She stuck her tongue out at them all. "I'm going back to the kitchen. You know, where you'll soon get an amazing dinner."

"Touché," Jarrod smiled, heading back to the garage.

Matt eyed his father. "Dad, this thing about spoiling a daughter is really true?"

"Matthew," Aaron smiled. "If God blesses you with a daughter someday, you my son will answer that question on your own." Mike looked at the two of them with a question. "Don't ask son," Aaron smiled. He looked at the both of them. "When you two are done with this project…"

Mike interrupted him with a smile. "We shower and shave; all over it dad."

Jarrod and Sean proudly smiled at the scene, heading back to the garage.

-00CM00-

With the Green Bay Packers not playing football on the holiday, the Hotchner home was still void of guests as the early football game started. Wyatt, now a full-fledged toddler, went down the steps holding Jarrod's hand to play while the guys were watching the game. Matt passed them on the steps going up, rubbing Wyatt's head and shared a smile with his grandfather.

Matt walked into the kitchen with his mother putting the final touches on her apple pie. With all the prep work that had been done, Maggie and Leslie were off somewhere else in the house. "That looks amazing mom," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back, putting the pie in the oven. She eyed him. "Something on your mind?"

"Mom, you're sure about this? I get that Mrs. Reid doesn't like to fly so that's why they took the train from Vegas. But will Doc's dad recognize me in that mass of people at Union Station?"

"Are you going to wear your UVA jacket?" Matt nodded. "Then I'm sure Matt," she smiled, rubbing his arm. "Trust me."

Matt kissed her cheek. "I do mom." He started to head to the garage door.

Cait gently grabbed his arm, stopping him. "If you see something off with Diana, you let me know, OK Matt?"

"With her issues? Describe that better mom."

"You'll know son," she smiled, rubbing his arm. "I trust you."

"Got it mom," he smiled. "You or dad's vehicle?"

"Take your pick," she smiled, handing him Aaron's car keys with a wink.

"You rock mom," he smiled.

"And you roll Matt," Cait smiled. "Bill will give you a head's up as well about Diana. It just may be silent. Follow his lead."

"Got it mom," he smiled. He grabbed his jacket, pulled it on and headed out the door.

-00CM00-

Like he predicted, Matt looked through the wave of people coming through the security exit doors of Union Station. He pulled out his phone, just about to text his mother when a man approached him, pulling two suitcases while guiding a woman that looked "frazzled". That was the only word Matt could come up with. The man, a couple inches shorter than the woman looked at him. "Hello Matt," he smiled.

"Hello Mr. Reid," Matt smiled, putting out his hand. William Reid warmly shook it.

"Bill please," he smiled. Diana Reid was looking at all the crowd around her.

"Bill, there's government agents everywhere here," Diana said.

Matt looked at him. "Let's be shepherds and get the flock out of here." He grabbed the two suitcase handles. "Follow me." William Reid smiled and took Diana's hand.

"It's OK Diana; we're almost there." Bill helped her along, following Matt.

When they went outside to move to the parking lot, Diana stopped. She took a deep breath. Matt looked at her. "Ma'am, the more we move away from that door, the quieter it will get," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Matt smiled back. "Let's head to quiet."

Diana smiled, pulling her new coat that Bill had bought her for the trip around her neck. William Reid did the same. Matt smiled as he led them to his dad's vehicle. "Sorry, it's not Vegas temps here."

Diana stopped again, putting her hand on his sleeve. "You're Matt aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"Well then Matt, don't ma'am me again."

Matt laughed. "You got it Mrs. Reid," he smiled. "Dad's car is just over there," he pointed. He unlocked the doors and got the automatic starter going to warm the vehicle as they approached it.

She stopped again. Matt stopped as well and looked at her. "Matt," she smiled. "I'm Diana please."

Matt set the two luggage cases up, letting go of the handles. He extended his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Diana," he smiled. "And I'll be honest enough to tell you that my mom is waiting for my report. Do you need some downtime before you meet everyone?"

Diana smiled. "You're mom is a wonderful lady that I've come to appreciate. I can't wait to finally meet her." She paused. "I just wish she wasn't married to that damn government agent." Matt eyed Bill.

"Diana, Matt's dad is Spencer's boss." He looked at Matt. They shared a smile.

Diana Reid just shook her head. "Is that your car," she pointed with a question.

"It's dad's actually, but yes that's what I'm driving," Matt smiled. Diana moved to the car.

Bill looked at Matt. "She could use the down time; with your mom," he smiled as they joined her approaching the vehicle.

"Got it Bill; you get her in dad's SUV; I'll put your luggage in the back and send a quick text to mom," he smiled.

"Thanks Matt," Bill smiled back. Matt pushed the remote to open the back hatch as Bill got Diana into the backseat and joined her, getting her to buckle her seatbelt.

Sticking the luggage in, Matt fired off a quick text. _Front door mom. Down time and you._

Cait was alone, pacing in the kitchen. Aaron walked in as she got the text. He looked over her shoulder as she read it. He put his arms around her waist. "It's working," he smiled at her, kissing her neck.

Cait smiled at him, sending a text back to Matt. He looked at his cell as he climbed into the driver's seat. _Understood._ Matt buckled up and put the SUV in reverse.

Matt paid the parking attendant, shaking off Bill's attempt to chip in. "Uncle Dave has this. He just doesn't know it yet," he smiled in the rearview mirror, pulling out onto the street.

"Hey Matt, I asked your mother for something," Bill Reid stated.

Matt pulled the water bottle out of the holder in between the front seats and handed it over his shoulder. "Mom told me," he smiled in the mirror.

Bill put his hand on Diana's shoulder, fishing a plastic bag out of his pocket. "It's time for your pill. Please take it."

Diana shook her head. Matt, looking in the mirror at them, became alarmed and then noticed the homeless man on the corner that she must have seen. "Thank you," she smiled, accepting the pill, taking the water bottle to wash it down. "I need it," she said. "And a little quiet time."

Matt smiled at her in the mirror. "Mom is all over that."

"Of course she is; she's a doctor." Bill softly smiled at Matt in the mirror. Matt smiled back at him.

Matt eased the vehicle onto Louisiana Avenue and took that down to Constitution Avenue with the U.S. Capitol near-by. Taking the right onto the historic road that went through the National Mall, Bill and Diana took turns pointing at the DC landmarks. They went past the Smithsonian buildings, the Washington Monument on the left and the White House on the right and finally at the Mall end, the Lincoln Memorial. "Thank you Matt for the mini-tour," Bill smiled in the backseat.

"You're welcome Bill; but it's just the easiest route to get on I-95 from Union Station." The Reid's watched as Matt expertly snaked his way through the different exits to finally get on the freeway. Matt breathed a sigh of relief, which they both noticed. "Sorry; that tangle of getting off I-60 can be a challenge. Thank goodness the traffic is light with the holiday." He looked in the mirror, smiling at them. "We should be home in about twenty minutes." The rest of the ride was uneventful.

After taking the exit into Woodbridge, Matt made the turn onto Deer Valley Road. "Is there anything the two of you need in your luggage?"

"Matt," Bill asked.

"If there is, I'll bring it in. Otherwise, I'll set it in the laundry room after I put dad's car in the garage and then help Doc, I mean Spencer, get it in his when you leave for his place," he smiled.

Diana smiled. "You call Spencer Doc?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah; Mike and I both do. It sorta runs in the family." Diana eyed him in the mirror. "That's what dad calls mom," he beamed. Diana smiled as well.

The Reid's noticed the SUV slowing with Matt signaling a left turn. He let a car pass, pulling out his cellphone hitting two buttons and then pulled into the driveway.

"Oh my goodness," Diana said. "I've never seen a house that size."

Matt smiled. "A house is a building; that's home."

###

**A/N: Sticks head slowly up out of my bunker; I'm all good? Thanks for the alerts and reviews. :D**

**A little catch up for all of my readers that follow this story; or for those of you that don't. UVA is the University of Virginia. Matt is now a junior there in my world. The jacket is a sport letter jacket with Matt playing baseball.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pulling up to the home Matt noticed Emily's BMW and Morgan's new truck already in the driveway. Brian Anderson's vehicle was also there. _They'll be downstairs watching football_ he thought. _And so will Uncle Dave. Mom's surprise is holding_. He pulled Aaron's SUV to the walkway by the front door and parked the vehicle, leaving it running.

He looked in the backseat. "I'll get you in this door," he smiled, pointing. "Then I'll put dad's car in the garage." The Reid's unbuckled, with Matt opening the door on Diana's side.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled at him, getting out.

"I have two parents that reared me right," he smiled.

Diana stopped and looked at him. "Finally; a young man that knows correct verbiage."

"That's mom," he smiled. "She's an educator just like you. I'll never forget that lesson," he smiled as he gently moved her away to shut the door. "You raise animals; you rear children," he quoted.

Diana made her clicking noise like she did with her own son. "Your mom is good," she smiled. Matt noticed the front door opening and smiled. He pointed to Diana to see Cait standing in the doorway.

"Yes she is," he smiled, putting Diana's arm in his, taking her up the steps.

"Welcome Diana," Cat smiled as she reached the top step with Matt. Cait held out her hand for Diana to take. When Diana's hand grasped it, Cait and Matt beamed. Matt rubbed Bill's shoulder. "Come in please and get out of the cold."

The Reid's entered the foyer of the home. "Let me take your coats," Cait smiled. Aaron quietly joined them and helped Diana out of her coat.

Diana eyed him. "For a government agent you are quite the gentleman." She paused and then smiled. "And reared a fine son to be the same."

Cait laughed. "Ahhhh, our oldest son recounted to you my lesson."

Diana smiled. "Yes he did," she said, looking around. Aaron took Bill's coat, shaking his hand. He hung them both up in the closet as Cait led the two of them into the study.

"Diana, this is our study. If you need a break, it's just off the main part of the house. Make yourself at home and use it if you need it," she smiled.

Diana looked around. "It's quiet."

Cait smiled. "Yes, it is."

Diana smiled at her. "And just what I need right now; do you mind."

Cait shook her head. "Not at all," she smiled. She pointed to a chair. "The recliner works if you want to rest for a bit."

Diana shook her head. "I just need the quiet and time for my pill to really kick in," she smiled.

Cait rubbed her arm. "You take all the time you need." She looked at the two of them. "It's just my mother upstairs right now. Everyone else is downstairs. If you have to use the bathroom, use Aaron and mine." She gave them the directions.

"We're fine Cait," Bill smiled. "Thank you for everything," he said, shaking her hand.

Cait smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." She quietly shut the door and moved away.

Aaron intercepted her, pulling her into a hug. "Step one down Doc," he smiled.

Cait smiled back in his embrace. "Yes it is; but it's step two that I'm still worried about."

Aaron kissed her temple. "I know." He looked up to see the LaMontagne family coming up the walk with Penelope, Kevin and Fran Morgan behind them. They welcomed them into the home with Aaron taking the boxes from Will and Kevin to get them in the kitchen.

Sandy Jareau and Fran Morgan quickly headed to the nook to greet Maggie. The rest headed down the steps to join the rest of the crew. After sharing hugs with the two ladies, Maggie looked at Cait and Aaron unloading the boxes of pies, Sandy's salad, and Fran's sweet potatoes. "How's the secret ops going?"

Cait smiled at her mother. "So far, so good; and the man of the hour isn't here yet, which is better yet." Sandy and Fran shared a look. "One Spencer Reid is going to get the surprise of his life," she beamed. "I just hope his mother can handle all of it."

Fran and Sandy knew about Spencer's mother. "She's here," Sandy asked.

Aaron smiled, kissing Cait. He walked to window sill in the kitchen that he knew held her engagement ring. "Time for you to put this back on," he smiled. "Please let me do the honors again." Cait kissed him as he put it on her finger. Maggie, Sandy and Fran exchanged smiles. "Now Doc, you've got two more people in on your grand plan. I suggest you use them," he said, kissing her and leaving the kitchen. Cait filled them in.

Fran wiped a tear. "That is too special Cait; it'll be a true Thanksgiving with family," she smiled.

"One I'm sure that Spence will treasure," Sandy added, smiling.

Maggie looked at her daughter. "How is she Cait?"

"Now that she's here mom, she's calming down. Matt texted me she didn't handle the huge crowd at Union Station too well; like I and Dr. Norman predicted," she smiled. "But I must say she's very lucid and seems to be OK; thank you American pharmaceutical companies for the new drug therapy."

Maggie put her arm around Cait's shoulder. "You've gave them all the chance," she smiled. "And you trust Dr. Norman. Trust this Cait," she smiled, giving her shoulder a tug.

"Thanks mom," Cait smiled, kissing her cheek, "but I think it's more Dr. Norman trusting Bill than me." The doorbell rang. Cait looked at Maggie. "That's Reid," she smiled. "Time for Phase two," she said, moving to the door.

As Cait opened the door, Aaron grabbed the remote for the TV downstairs and turned down the sound. "What the hell Hotch," Morgan said. "The game is in overtime."

"There's something bigger going on upstairs Derek," he smiled. He filled everyone in on what was happening as Cait hung up Reid's coat.

Cait rubbed his arm. "There's something I need you to help me out with in my study," she smiled.

"Sure Cait," Reid smiled. "What is it?" Cait softly knocked on the closed door and then opened it. She swung it open for Reid to walk in. He took two steps and froze.

"Happy Thanksgiving Spencer," his mother smiled at him.

###

**A/N: The 2014 Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards are back. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards-2014 forum. Nominations began Nov. 15 and are due December 31****st****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all of the favorite and following alerts. And my reviewers? *blows kisses***

**I hope you all enjoy my monster chapter. I had to get all the players involved.**

Chapter 5

Cait gently pushed Reid in the door giving Bill a wink and then pulled it shut. He smiled. "What's going on," Spencer asked, looking back and forth at the two of them.

"Spencer, with all of your letters about your Thanksgiving here every year, I know how much you treasure it. And with my new drug regime," Diana smiled at her son, "I just wanted to be a part of it. I told Cait that in one my letters to her; and Dr. Norman as well."

"And Cait wanted that for you as well Spencer," his dad added, smiling. "Through Dr. Norman, her and I connected by email."

"Damn government spying," Diana said.

The two Reid males shared a look and soft smile. "With the continued progress your mom has made on the drugs, Dr. Norman felt that your mom could handle the trip," he smiled.

"You flew here," Spencer asked.

"Oh heavens no Spencer," Diana retorted. "You know me better than that. But with your dad's visits, I felt comfortable enough to travel by train with him. And your dad kept me on my schedule with my medication. We had a good trip," she smiled.

"Yes we did," Bill concurred with a smile. "And Dr. Norman trusts Cait enough to evaluate your mom and send him a report. And he had a trusted colleague in Kansas City that stopped by and checked on your mom when we switched trains there."

Spencer took it all in. "Mom, do you know how many people are here?"

She smiled. "Spencer, I took a donkey ride to the bottom of the Grand Canyon with fourteen other people. I feel I can handle it." She looked steadfastly into her son's eyes. Spenser saw complete clarity. "After all, they are your extended family. To finally get the chance to meet them is worth the risk to me. I'm willing to take it."

Spencer shook his head. "I can't believe you two are here," he whispered, narrowing the gap to his mother. Diana pulled him into a gentle hug.

"We love you Spencer and want to be a part of this." Bill rubbed his shoulder. Spencer hugged him as well.

-00CM0-

While the Reid's had their time in the study, Jarrod went up the steps. The group downstairs was trying to digest Aaron's bomb. The questions flew at him all at once. "All of you; hang on," Aaron said. He explained in detail how the Reid family reunion came together.

Dave looked at a very concerned JJ and Garcia. "You two doubt Cait?"

Emily looked at Rossi. "Did you know about this?"

"I didn't have a clue; but I like it," he smiled.

Morgan profiled the room, eyeing Sean, Matt and Mike all smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "You three did?"

"Mom and dad told us last night," Mike said.

"I picked them up at Union Station," Matt added with a smile.

Morgan eyed Aaron. "And you didn't think we needed to know about this?"

"Cait and I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Reid," he responded.

"How long have you known Aaron," Dave asked.

"Dave, you know Cait and me; I knew the minute she started working with Dr. Norman at Diana's request."

"She wanted this," Dave asked.

"Yes, she did Dave," Aaron smiled. "Dr. Norman, working with Cait and Bill Reid, agreed to it."

"I think it's awesome," Will smiled.

"So do I," Kevin agreed.

"I'm in as well," Savannah said. "Cait's reputation precedes her; I've heard about it from staff members at Bethesda that used to work with her. She trained Dr. Sawyer, the number two senior doctor in charge of the ER who is my boss."

Dave eyed Morgan. "Derek, I love your 'baby girl'," he smiled, using his phrase for Garcia, "as much as you. But do you honestly think Kitten could have kept this secret?" Garcia shook her head with a smile at Morgan.

Morgan smiled. "Hell no Dave." The group all smiled and let out a relaxed laugh.

"Aaron, how does Cait want to play this," Dave asked. Hotch smiled and laid out the plan.

About that same time, Cait heard the door to the study open. Jarrod winked at her. "Remind me later tonight to finally put some WD-40 on that hinge."

Fran looked at her with a large smile. "You are sneaky good Dr. Barkley."

Cait smiled at Fran and looked at Maggie. "Go," she smiled. "I've got this and plenty of back-up." Jarrod moved into the great room and turned on the football game with the volume down.

Cait walked into the foyer as the Reid family left the study. She smiled at Diana. "You ready?"

"No," Diana said. Cait looked at her. "We haven't had a proper meeting," she smiled.

"Mom, this is Dr. Caitlyn…." was all he got out.

Diana eyed him. "Spencer, I love you; pipe down," she said, reaching for Cait. The two mothers shared a warm embrace. "Thank you for giving me this," Diana whispered in her ear.

Cait pulled out from the hug, wiping a tear. "I'm honored to be a part of it; we all are," she smiled. She rubbed Diana's back while greeting Bill. "Thanks for all of your help."

"It's my pleasure," he beamed. "Diana and I both appreciate how much work you put into this with Dr. Norman."

"It all started with him," Cait smiled. "He thought you could do this," she smiled at Diana.

"Cait, I really want to be a part of this," Diana said. Cait immediately read the nervousness in her voice. "But I don't know if I can handle everyone all at once."

Cait rubbed her back more with smile. "My government agent husband," she smiled at her with a wink, getting a small laugh from Bill and Spencer, "is downstairs laying out the plan to most of the crew. We'll start small and go from there. Work for you?" Diana nodded with a smile.

Just then, Leslie came down the steps with a still sleepy Wyatt from his afternoon nap. He spotted Cait. "Aunt Tat," he said, reaching out his arms for her. Cait took him from Leslie and smiled at Diana.

"This is Aaron's and my nephew Wyatt," she smiled, kissing him. "He's finally got the aunt part down but we're still working on the 'C' consonant," she smiled at Diana, tickling Wyatt who giggled.

Diana smiled. "You did say you were going to start small." She looked at him. "Hi Wyatt," she smiled. "Your name is part of English literature history." Wyatt shyly put his head against Cait's neck, while smiling at Diana.

"Sir Thomas Wyatt, the father of the English sonnet," Spencer said.

Diana proudly smiled at her son with her click. "You're good Spencer." Cait smiled at the exchange.

"And this is my sister-in-law Leslie," Cait introduced. "She's married to Aaron's brother Sean."

Leslie smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Diana. We're so happy you could join us this year." Diana smiled.

"And Leslie, this is Bill, Spencer's dad."

"Pleasure to meet you Leslie," he smiled, shaking her hand. "And technically, still Diana's husband."

"I had no clue back then to sign any papers," Diana winked at her.

"Better yet," Leslie smiled. She looked at Spencer. "I'm glad you're getting this Doc."

"Thanks Leslie," he smiled. "It's good to see you again." He looked at Wyatt. "Wow, you've really grown," he smiled.

"Doc too," Wyatt happily smiled at him.

Diana rubbed Spencer's back. "Matt told me about both you and Cait being called Doc," she smiled.

At the sound of Wyatt's voice, his two favorite buds made an appearance into the foyer. Spencer nervously looked at his mother. Cait snapped her finger. Beans and Mudgie promptly sat down. Wyatt wiggled in her arms to get to them. Cait smiled at Diana. "You should recognize Beans from our Christmas cards."

Diana smiled. "I do."

"Beans, say hello," Cait said. She softly barked, wagging her tail. Diana smiled. Cait pointed at the black lab. "And he's Mudg, Dave's dog. When the team goes out on cases, he hangs out here." Mudg barked the same greeting with the same sentiment. Cait set Wyatt on his feet. He and the dogs ran off.

Diana looked at Spencer. "Mom, Dave is Rossi," he smiled.

"Which would be me," Dave smiled entering the foyer from the den downstairs.

"Perfect timing as usual Dave," Cait laughed.

Dave kissed Cait's cheek and turned to the guest of honor. "Hello Diana," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you join us," he said, gently putting out his hand.

Diana shook it. "It's pleasure to finally meet you," she smiled. "But I'm confused." The group took a collective breath. "Do I call you Dave or Rossi?"

Dave smiled. "Whatever works for you my dear," he said, pecking her cheek. "I'll answer to anything as long as I get one of Cait's home-cooked meals." Cait and Spencer shared a look, shaking their heads. "Bill, good to see you again," he smiled.

"You too Dave," Bill said, shaking his hand. Leslie looked at Cait with a question.

"We all helped Spencer solve a case a couple years back," Diana explained to her. Cait smiled at Leslie.

"That's wonderful Diana," Leslie said, moving to the kitchen.

Cait eyed Dave. "You've got Wyatt control with the dogs until I need you," she smiled.

"I can handle that," he smiled, moving into the great room.

Cait smiled at Diana. "Come into our home."

Diana followed her, looking at the massive great room with Dave adding more logs to the fireplace. Jarrod approached the group with a smile. "Diana and Bill Reid, this is my dad Jarrod Barkley."

Diana smiled. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Diana," he smiled. "Welcome."

"Mr. Chief Justice," Bill intoned, shaking his hand.

"Long retired Bill," Jarrod smiled. "I answer best to Grandpa now." Bill Reid smiled. Cait gently guided Diana to the kitchen lunch counter while Spencer said hello to Jarrod. Leslie silently got Maggie out of the kitchen, keeping an eye on the potatoes about to boil.

"And this is my mom Maggie," Cait said.

"Another Dr. Barkley mom," Spencer said. "But like me," he smiled. "Solely academic."

Maggie smiled. "I'm like my husband; retired and loving it, hearing Grandma."

"Spencer wrote me that you were the Dean of Stanford Law," Diana smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maggie." They shared a soft hug.

Maggie looked at Bill Reid. "Nice to see you again," she smiled. "Who knew?" Diana and Spencer eyed them.

"We've met at a couple of different law conferences," Bill explained. "It's good to see you again," he smiled, shaking her hand.

Spencer looked at the other two seated at the lunch counter. "Mom; dad; this is Fran Morgan, Derek's mom." Cait winked at Maggie with him taking over the introductions and moved into the kitchen. Maggie joined her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Diana," Fran smiled. "You too Bill." They shared handshakes and greetings.

"And this Sandy Jareau; JJ's mother," Spencer softly smiled.

Diana visibly brightened more if that was possible 'You're Henry's grandmother; Spencer is his godfather," she proudly smiled. Bill Reid proudly smiled as well, shaking her hand. "Is Henry here?"

"Of course mom," Spencer said, smiling.

Cait, turning down the boiling potatoes, smiled at her. "Diana, we're going to leave the whirling dervishes know as Jack and Henry downstairs as long as possible. You need to time to meet everyone without their energy around."

Sandy winked at Diana. "She's good," she smiled.

"Already know that Sandy," Diana smiled. She took a sniff. "What smells so good?"

Maggie smiled at her. "Take you pick; there's Cait's fresh apple pie that came out of the oven; her sausage and mushroom dressing or Dave's big bird, roasting away."

"Which needs basting mom," Cait said. Maggie moved to the upper oven. Jarrod walked by the kitchen going to the garage.

"Bill, Dave and I need a beer; care to join us," he smiled.

"Sure Jarrod," Bill smiled.

"Do you have a preference," Jarrod asked.

"Do you have Coor's Light?"

Jarrod smiled. "Compliments of my oldest grandson's drinking habits on campus with his fake ID," he winked at Bill. "You've already met him." He looked at Diana. "A beer; glass of wine," he asked, pointing at Fran, Sandy, and Maggie's wine glasses.

"I'll pass for now Jarrod," she smiled. Diana looked at Cait.

She shook her head. "He just turned twenty; Aaron and I know," she smiled.

Diana looked at her son. "You never did that, did you Spencer?"

"No mom, I didn't," he smiled. "But I never had friends like Matt does; or was his age when I was in college."

Mike appeared along with Aaron. "That might be a good thing," he smiled.

Diana eyed Aaron and then smiled. "You dress down really well for a government agent."

Aaron beamed. "I have a wonderful wife that keeps me grounded into husband and dad mode," he smiled. Diana smiled at him and shook his hand.

Maggie, entering the kitchen, whispered to Cait. "I think mission just got accomplished," she winked with a huge grin. Jarrod coming back into the kitchen witnessed the scene and smiled at Cait.

Aaron looked at Diana. "This is Mike, our middle son," he smiled.

"Hi Diana," Mike smiled. "It's great to have you here."

"It's good to be here," she smiled.

Jarrod handed a bottle of Coor's Light to Bill and two bottles of Miller Lite to Aaron and Mike. "You going anywhere tonight Mike?"

"Only to bed grandpa," he smiled, uncapping his beer. Bill Reid did the same along with Aaron. Mike took the three caps and deposited them in the kitchen island trash bin. His stomach grumbled loudly. Jarrod handed a beer bottle to Dave in the great room, laughing at Wyatt playing with the dogs. They uncapped them and clinked them together, sharing a smile. Cait eyed Mike. "I won't say it mom," he smiled, taking a swig. They all laughed, including Diana.

"Thank you my son," she smiled. "Get the hell out of my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled. He moved out, shaking Bill Reid's hand.

Derek, Savannah and Emily entered into the room. "Hi momma," Morgan said, giving Fran a kiss. "Did you bake up your goodness that I love?"

"Yes I did son," she smiled, pointing at her pecan pie on the counter.

"Cait, it smells heavenly in here," Savannah smiled.

"Thank you," Cait said.

Spencer looked at Diana. "Mom do you remember Derek? You met him some years back."

"I usually remember a face, but I'm sorry Derek, I really don't," she answered honestly.

Morgan flashed Diana his megawatt smile. "That's OK Mrs. Reid; tonight is the time that counts. And it's still wonderful to see you again." Diana nodded. "This is my girlfriend Dr. Savannah Hayes," he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid," Savannah smiled while Derek shook hands with Bill Reid.

"Another doctor around here," Diana smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Hayes."

Savannah smiled. "Savannah please; and I'm an ER doctor, so I hope I'm not needed tonight." Diana nodded with a grin.

"And mom, this is Emily," Reid smiled.

Emily and Diana shook hands. "Spencer wrote me about how much he missed you while you were away," she said. "I'm glad you're back," she smiled.

"Me too," Emily smiled. "I missed them all."

"And Spencer said Cait helped you."

Emily smiled. "She's sorta good like that."

"Yes Mother Goose is," Morgan smiled.

Diana looked at Cait. "You OK with that?"

Cait smiled. "I can live with it. And then in private later I'll tell you that I love it so I don't expand Derek's ego now." Fran pointed at her son with a knowing smile as the rest laughed.

Matt walked into the scene and looked at his dad drinking his beer. "Got one for me," he smiled.

"You know where they are," Aaron said. Diana looked at Cait with a question.

"It's OK Diana," Mike said. "Matt was just upstairs talking to his latest squeeze. Lauren," he asked, looking at his brother with his bullshit smile.

"Wait," Aaron said, looking at Mike. "I thought it was Sophie?"

"Last week dad," Mike said.

"Play on player," Morgan teased as Matt went to the garage shaking his head. The rest laughed again. Reid introduced Gina LaSalle and Brian Anderson to his parents.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid," Brian smiled, shaking her hand. He and Bill shared a handshake as well.

"It's wonderful to have you both here," Gina said. "It's like a big family Thanksgiving," she smiled. Cait smiled at the comment.

Diana caught a glimpse of bright color in the corner of her eye and turned. "You have to be Penelope," she smiled. "Now you, I remember." They all laughed more.

Much to Garcia's credit she didn't pull out her usual jovial self and slowly walked up to Diana, holding out her hand. Diana took it. "It's good to see you again Mrs. Reid."

"Diana, please," she smiled.

"OK Diana," Garcia smiled. "But I just find it so totally amazing awesome that you came all this way for our boy…" she said, speeding up with every word.

"Slow down Kitten," Dave softly advised with a smile.

"Roger that Sir Rossi," she smiled at him and then looked at Diana. "Can I give you a hug?" Diana smiled and pulled Garcia to her. When they finished, Penelope looked at her. "Diana, this is Kevin Lynch my….."

Mike standing on the other side of the kitchen lunch counter said, "Penelope's squeeze," he winked at Diana. Diana wagged her finger at him, smiling.

"Thank you Diana," Cait said exasperated, glaring at Mike. He smiled and took another drink of his beer while Kevin and Diana exchanged greetings. The rest started to mill around the great room, making themselves at home with Reid introducing his dad to Penelope and Kevin.

Diana looked up. "Hello Jennifer," she smiled.

"Hello Diana," JJ smiled. "It's so good to see you again." They shared a hug. "This is my husband Will," she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana," Will drawled.

"You too," she smiled. "I love your accent."

Will smiled. "You can take the boy out of Louisiana, but you can't take the Louisiana out of the boy."

Diana smiled. "Where's Henry? I can't wait to meet Spencer's godson."

"He and Jack will be up here in a minute or two," Will smiled. Aaron looked at him. "Sean and I chased the boys into the shower downstairs. He's finishin' up with them." The rest were watching the late afternoon football game, enjoying their drinks they refilled before they came upstairs.

Reid looked at Diana and smiled. "You OK mom?" Diana just nodded, watching Cait and Maggie in the kitchen.

The two boys entered the nook followed by Sean. "I don't know about you Aaron, but after these two played basketball for an hour, the food will taste a lot better without two stinky boys at the table." Aaron smiled.

"Then excuse me Sean," Dave piped up from the living room. "You might want to take care of your own son as well."

Leslie left the kitchen. "I've got that," she smiled at Diana, Fran and Sandy. "I was hoping the afternoon dump would happen before he got to the table," she smiled, grabbing Wyatt.

"Been there, done that," Sandy smiled. Diana nodded her head.

"Diana, this is my brother Sean," Aaron said.

"Pleasure to meet you Diana," Sean smiled. "Welcome."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You two don't look like brothers."

Jarrod standing next to Mike said, "Ohhh trust me; they are. Maggie and I have four of our own. They fit the mold."

"That means we can butt heads occasionally," Sean smiled as he shook Bill's hand. Diana laughed.

"And this is our youngest son Jack," Aaron smiled.

"Hi Diana," Jack shyly said, moving to his dad.

"It's OK buddy," Aaron said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"But dad, you said to keep it down."

Diana laughed. "I don't spook that easily anymore Jack," she smiled.

"Cool," Jack beamed. "Glad you're here." His stomach rumbled. "Mom….."

"Jack," Cait said. "You're getting as worse as your brothers."

"And you don't want to hear it," Jack smiled.

"Thank you son," Cait said.

Reid walked up to Diana, holding Henry's hand. "Mom," he proudly smiled, "this is my godson Henry." JJ, Will and Sandy joined the proud smiles.

"And Aunt Penny is my godmother," Henry smiled.

Diana knelt down to look at him. "Then Mr. Henry LaMontagne, I think you have two wonderful godparents."

"They're both awesome," Henry beamed. "I got to dress like Uncle Spence for Halloween a couple years ago."

"I know," Diana smiled. "Spencer sent me a picture. I still have it." She clicked her mouth. "And you were spot on." Henry proudly smiled. Diana looked at him. "Can I have a hug Henry?"

"You bet," he smiled, throwing his arms around her neck.

###

**A/N: WD-40 is an oil-based spray lubricant, used for things such as a squeaky door hinge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To all of my US readers, a blessed and wonderful Thanksgiving filled with family, laughter and most importantly love. To all the rest of my readers: the same greeting replacing Thanksgiving with day. :D**

Chapter 6

After Bill met Henry, the rest moved off to the great room to give Cait and Maggie their space to cook in the kitchen without looking like vultures. Fran moved off her seat at the nook lunch counter to start her sweet potatoes. Jack and Henry flew up the steps. Aaron looked at Diana. "Do you need something Diana?"

She smiled. "We both have sons." Aaron smiled. "So you're familiar with the phrase I've got to go?" Reid nodded at Hotch to let him take care of her and got his dad to join the others.

Aaron smiled. "There's a small bathroom there," he pointed, off the kitchen. "Or you can use Cait and mine," he pointed across the great room. Diana eyed the small space off the kitchen. "Or how about you use the one downstairs," he smiled, draining his beer. "It'll give you some space without going through the crowd." Diana nodded with smile. Aaron led her down the steps.

Diana looked around the den. "Spencer called this your man cave."

Aaron lightly laughed. "To be honest Diana, it's not my style. However, when I started dating Cait, Matt and Mike were already dreaming up their plans for the space using their computer." Diana looked at him. "Six years ago, this was an unfinished basement." He smiled. "But I do have to admit I like it down here and really enjoyed the project the boys and I did together."

Diana looked around and took a deep breath. Aaron smiled at her. "You just needed a little space, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said. "And a chance to talk with you alone." Aaron looked at her. "First off Aaron, I'm so sorry for you and Jack's loss of Haley. The letters Spencer sent me broke my heart for the both of you; especially Jack."

"Thank you," Aaron said.

"Yet you and Cait have blended your sons together into a wonderful family through that tragedy."

"I made a promise to Haley; she knew what Cait had here for Jack and me. I keep that promise." He looked at her. Diana could see the mist in his eyes. "We all do; for her."

"Spencer told me about that promise. He heard it," she whispered. Aaron nodded. "I cried for the two of you," Diana admitted. She brightened. "And yes, you all are keeping that promise. That's special Aaron." She looked at him. "I know I don't have to ask that you keep Haley alive for Jack."

Aaron smiled. "We all keep Haley alive; her family will be here for dessert. All the boys call her parents grandma and grandpa."

"That's special," Diana smiled. She looked around and then at Aaron. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

Aaron looked at her. "I try my best to take care of all of my team."

Diana shook her head. "Aaron, you're not listening to me." He looked at her. "I got every one of Spencer's letters and re-read them before I came here. How you helped him through Gideon walking away. And…." she paused. "How you helped him overcome his addiction."

Aaron looked at her. "A mother knows," he smiled. "You read between the lines of his letters," he softly said.

"Yes I did," she smiled. "And yes, a mother knows; although I'd never tell Spencer that."

Aaron rubbed her arm. "Maybe you should." Diana looked at him. "As his boss, I can't ask about those things. I can only suggest; which I did. However, I know that was over five years ago. And with Erin's death, I learned through Dave how treasured those anniversary sobriety coins are. He's got to have his five year," he smiled. "That's something he's proud of; and did all on his own, which is the way it needs to be done. Yet, I'm willing to bet that if he told you about Maeve, he told you about that as well."

"He did," Diana smiled.

Aaron moved the fireplace to add more logs as he talked to her. "Diana, far be it for me to give parenting advice to you that knows Spencer so well," he looked at her. "But you and Bill took the journey; get to know your son again this weekend."

Diana smiled. "The bathroom?"

Aaron pointed to it, just off the bar area. "Just be careful in there. Knowing my brother, he didn't wipe up the water on the floor from two boys taking a shower." Diana smiled and started to move away. "Diana, do you need me to stay down here?"

She turned and looked at him, shaking her head. "I just need to go to the bathroom and then have a little quiet time. I can find my way back upstairs." Aaron smiled, heading into the bar area. "Just hold off my son," she said, looking at him. He pulled another beer out of the fridge and headed towards the steps

Aaron looked at her. "And my wife," he smiled. Diana entered the bathroom and shut the door.

-00CM00-

Aaron walked into the kitchen area. Cait looked at him. "Doc relax; she's OK," he smiled kissing her. "She's just taking some time for herself."

"Downstairs?"

"Any port in a storm," he smiled. "It's all good; trust me." Cait looked at him. "And yes, my ass is outta here before I sound like our sons." Sandy smiled as Aaron moved to the great room.

Spencer and Bill looked at him. "She's fine," Aaron smiled.

Dave profiled the room. "Then I suggest we all take a collective sigh together and be us." Aaron shook his head. "Aaron?"

He lightly laughed. "When you joined the team Dave, the first thought that ran through my head was that you'd never be like Gideon, leading the team around the campfire singing _Kumbaya_. Blew that profile," he smiled. The group roared.

Downstairs, Diana, after exiting the bathroom took her time to look around. She stroked the green felt of the pool table as she looked at the pictures and sports memorabilia the boys had hanging on the walls. Moving to the fireplace, she warmed herself. _Damn Vegas blood_ she thought. She looked at the clock on the mantle and remembered Spencer's letters. _We always eat precisely at four in the afternoon mom_. With the clock showing fifteen minutes to four, Diana smiled and headed up the steps.

Spencer was waiting on her with Bill not far away. He smiled at the both of them, nodding his head. "You two need to see this." They followed him as Spencer opened the French doors to the formal dining room.

"Oh my," was all Diana got out. "I've never sat around a table like that."

Bill smiled. "It's been years for me."

"Mom and dad," Reid said. "Look at the centerpiece." He recounted to them how part of the team wanted to pitch in on Cait's Thanksgiving. The little white lights were gleaming in the piece.

"Spencer, do you keep in touch with Alex?"

"Yes I do mom," he smiled. "And like I told you, I questioned why she left the team. But we've talked since and I understand." Diana smiled. "And she's really happy with her decision."

"What about your new team member? Kate?"

Reid smiled. "She, Chris and Meg are spending the holiday with Chris' family in Ohio." They walked back into the nook area. Cait had the turkey pulled out of the oven and covered it to keep it warm. She was getting ready to make the gravy and looked at them. "Cait, I'm sorry," Reid said. "I showed off your formal dining room."

Cait added some salt to the turkey drippings in the roasting pan, along with a browning liquid, waiting for it to begin to boil. "That's fine Spencer," she smiled. "Can you get Team Hotchner rolling?" Sean was finishing up mashing the potatoes.

Reid smiled. "You bet." He looked at his mother. "You gotta see this," he smiled as her pulled her aside. "Hey Jarrod?" Cait's dad looked at him. "Cait needs Team Hotchner rolling."

"Got it Spencer," Jarrod smiled. "Let's hit it gang."

Diana just shook her head, Bill as well, in appreciation of the fine-oiled team that the family Hotchner was. They moved to stand off from the doorway of the dining room to watch, while sneaking a peak at Dave carving the turkey.

Sean looked at Diana as he poured the Barkley family vineyard reserve blend Chardonnay. Matt handed him a second bottle as he got to Diana's place setting. Maggie, Fran and Sandy flew by them putting dishes on the table. "Diana," he asked.

"Honestly Sean, I don't know."

"Diana, you've had a glass of wine with me when we've went to dinner," Bill said.

Just then Cait came in with the gravy boat. "It's your decision Diana," she smiled. "But one glass won't hurt your meds." Diana looked at Sean and smiled. He poured her glass. Aaron got the group to the table with everyone once again finding their place to sit with Cait's homemade table name settings. Aaron softly smiled at his, getting to his chair. _Lover_ it said in Cait's calligraphy. He took the paper off the "cookie" turkey and stuck it in his pocket. _I'll bring this up later with my wif_e he smiled.

Diana Reid snuck a peek at her watch as everyone sat down. It read precisely three minutes to four in the afternoon. She looked around the table at the food and shook her head. Cait and her "helpers" had fixed her usual spread. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, sweet potatoes, buttered corn, green bean casserole, two different Jell-O salads, jellied cranberries, relishes and rolls. She smiled as Cait sat down last next to her husband.

Jack and Henry gave the prayers of their faiths and they all joined together in the prayer of thanks. Dave lifted his spoon and lightly touched his water glass with it, sitting at the opposite head of the table from Aaron. Putting his spoon down, he lifted his wine glass.

"I'll make this brief." Matt and Mike bit back the words on each of their tongues, knowing better to interrupt Uncle Dave. He looked at Savannah, Diana and Bill. "To the newest members of our Thanksgiving family; welcome," he said, raising his glass.

The group around the table shared putting glasses together. Henry looked at Sandy. "Does this mean we finally get to eat grandma?" Wyatt banged his support on the tray of his high chair.

Sandy laughed as Jack joined in. "I hope so Henry." They all laughed and started to pass the dishes of food.

###

**A/N: I don't know where my friend Rutland is. But I hope it got it right this time with Dave and the turkey. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sometimes the best conversations happen around the dinner table after a wonderful meal. I'm glad you all liked Thanksgiving. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

Cait happily looked around the table at her sated guests leaning back in their chairs, talking with each other. Aaron rubbed her back, smiling. Jack, Henry and Wyatt were already gone to Jack's room. Beans and Mudg were lying by the dining room opening, waiting their turn for their holiday nibbles, compliments mainly of the three younger boys. Matt and Mike started clearing plates. Sean smiled. "I'll help you two out in a couple minutes; when I can breathe again," he smiled at Cait. "You my sister have rocked the house again." She smiled back as others agreed with Sean.

Diana was in a conversation with Fran. "I haven't eaten this much good food in a long time." That drew another smile from Cait and Aaron.

"Mike," Aaron said. He stopped to look at his dad with his hands full of plates. "When you come back, can you bring the wine bottle? The chief cook needs her glass refilled," he smiled.

Mike smiled at him. "Dad, after that awesome meal, I'll open mom a new bottle all for herself."

"Thanks Mike," Cait smiled. "Just another glass will work for me." The conversations continued.

Mike reappeared with two bottles, and nudged Dave. "You wanna polish off the last of this bottle Uncle Dave," he held up.

Diana grinned at the exchange. "Are they really that close," she whispered to Spencer. He just smiled and nodded.

"You bet," Dave smiled, grabbing his glass, extending it to Mike. Mike poured. Dave looked at the Barkley's. "Tell the boys that is primo Chardonnay." Mike expertly opened a new bottle and moved to fill his mom's glass.

"Our customers have been raving over it all fall," Leslie smiled. Sean raised his glass to get a bit more. Matt came in with the wine chiller and set it on the table. Mike handed him the cork screw and Matt opened another bottle. Mike polished the bottle off giving some to Emily and Gina. Matt touched up a few more glasses and put the bottle in the chiller.

Diana looked at Spencer with a question. He smiled. "Two of Cait's brothers run the Barkley family vineyard in the Stockton area. Sean and Leslie own a restaurant in New York City and feature the Barkley vineyard wines on their menu."

"And the other two," Diana asked to Jarrod and Maggie.

"Our oldest son Tom," Jarrod started.

"He was born after Cait," Maggie inputted with a smile.

"Is the one that followed mom and dad," Jarrod continued, with a hint of a proud smile. "He's the District Attorney for San Joaquin County." Diana and Will smiled. "Adam and Luke run the vineyard. And our youngest son Jake is playing pro football for the Green Bay Packers," he smiled.

"Whoa," Savannah said. "The Jake Barkley that is backing up Aaron Rodgers is your son," she asked, looking at them. Maggie and Jarrod nodded with smiles.

"One of the many reasons why I love this woman," Derek smiled kissing Savannah's cheek.

JJ, Emily and Penelope looked at each other and collectively said, "Figures," drawing laughter.

Derek looked at Emily. "You really think I'm that superficial?"

Emily smiled at him like Sergio. "Do you realllly want me to answer that," she purred.

Morgan eyed her and smiled. "Probably not partner."

"Wise choice," Dave intoned, taking a sip of his wine with his smile. Fran laughed, pointing at Dave with a smile.

"I thought there was a team rule you don't profile each other," Sean asked, looking at his brother.

"There is," Aaron answered. "But it doesn't always work that way now does it," he asked, looking at Morgan, Prentiss and Reid.

Brian laughed. "You three got so busted that day."

Gina laughed as well. "All of us in the bullpen talked about it for two days."

"And I was happy to do it," Dave beamed at the two of them. They both laughed more.

Bill smiled at Dave. "I take it there's a story involved?"

"Thank you Bill," Sean smiled, rubbing Leslie's back. "I can't wait to hear it either." Matt and Mike stopped their clean-up to listen as well. Cait winked at Aaron with a big smile.

"I had just rejoined the team. The painters were still working on finishing my office," Dave explained. "Larry, Moe and Curly," he said, pointing at the three offenders that drew more laughter, "decided to do a little extra curricular profiling," he paused, looking at Bill. "With some of my personal things that already had been delivered there."

"Spencer," Diana scolded.

"Morgan and Prentiss put me up to it," he defended.

"Oh that's a winning argument Doc with a mother," Matt snarked, clearing more plates. The rest roared.

"Mom's was always the 'jump off the bridge' analogy when I used that," Mike said. Matt pointed at him.

"Always worked for me," Sandy smiled at JJ. The room once again filled with laughter.

"Why did you rejoin the team Dave," Bill asked. "I've read all of your books," he smiled.

"Thank you," Dave sincerely smiled. "To answer your question, I was getting antsy to get back in the game." He paused. "I had one case that was haunting me after twenty years." Cait and Aaron shared a smile. "And I had my spies around the BAU that kept me in the loop."

"Strauss," Morgan asked.

"Oh hell no Derek; we got along like cats and dogs back then," Dave smiled. The rest snickered. Sean winked at Aaron with a smile. Bill and Diana looked at him with a question.

"That's a different story," Spencer smiled at them.

"Anyway," Dave continued, "I knew Gideon had made a bad call on a case and let Aaron take the fall for it." He looked at Reid. "Sorry Doc."

Spencer nodded his head with a smile. "That is true," he said to his parents.

"And then Gideon left. I had mentored Aaron into the BAU," Aaron smiled, "and knew he was Unit Chief and wanted to back him. And the team was down a Senior Profiler. Plus, I wanted my opportunity to see if I could solve that case that bugged me."

"Did you," Leslie asked.

Dave smiled. "A little over a year later, along with the help of some of the kids," he winked at her, pointing at Morgan, Prentiss and JJ.

"Where were you Spencer," Diana asked.

"Hotch and I were doing a custodial interview with Chester Hardwick. He was about to get his death penalty punishment and agreed to talk to us for our research."

"Did it help," Diana asked.

"Ultimately it did," Spencer smiled, sneaking a look at Hotch. Aaron and Cait noticed that Diana had picked up on Spencer's look.

"Diana," Aaron said, "Hardwick pushed my buttons the wrong way, at the wrong time." He paused. "Haley and I were divorcing then," he explained. "He threatened the two of us and I called him on it. There was just one problem that I hadn't profiled."

"Which was," Diana asked.

"Spencer and I had no back-up," he admitted. "The guards were getting the population going for their evening meal. So as I was just about to kick his butt, your son profiled Hardwick down to the minute detail. He bought us enough time for the guards to get there and then gave Chester Hardwick the ultimate slap down," he smiled. The team joined him. Diana looked at Aaron. "Hardwick asked Spencer as we were leaving if what he said was true." Aaron laughed. "Your son told him he wasn't really sure."

"My man, pretty boy," Morgan smiled. Diana proudly smiled at her son. Bill did as well.

"So what's the other story," Savannah asked with a smile.

"After what happened with Haley," Morgan said, "Section Chief Erin Strauss discovered she had a heart after all. And the Big Dog pounced on that," he winked at her.

Savannah smiled. "They ummmm," she questioned.

"Oh yeah," Morgan smiled. "Big time," he smiled, pointing at Dave. The rest laughed.

"I was sorry to hear about her loss," Diana said to Dave.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Savannah looked at Derek. "Another of our whackadoodle unsubs killed her a year and half ago."

"I'm so sorry Dave," Savannah sincerely smiled.

"Thank you Savannah," he smiled.

Bill looked at him. "How did you and Cait meet up?" Dave looked at him. "Like I said, I've read your books. I noticed that Cait has been your consultant on your last four."

"Soon to be number five," Spencer smiled.

Cait recounted her years of being married to Mark, running in the same DC circles as Dave and his second wife, and then doing a review of his second book for a magazine. "That brought us back together. After that, Dave took the boys and I under his wing after Mark died. He helped me buy this property and when we moved in and needed a 'guy project' he would come running."

"Always getting a home cooked meal in return," Dave smiled. Gina and Brian smiled as well.

"And then Dave was supposed to lecture to my class, but Erin pulled rank on him to do the introductory speech for new recruits entering the FBI Academy. But Dave knew I was counting on him being there after three misses with the team being out on a case. So he sent Aaron in his place," she smiled.

"And the rest is history," Jarrod said, smiling at Cait and Aaron. They both smiled.

"Cait," Diana asked. "Can I ask the two of you something?" They both nodded. "Spencer wrote me a lovely letter about your wedding reception and the video. I'm assuming you still have that video." They both smiled, as Matt and Mike walked in. "Can I see it please?"

Brian looked at Hotch. "Gina and I haven't either."

Sandy looked at him and then Cait and Aaron. "I think you can count me in on that," she smiled.

"It was beautiful," Fran smiled. Savannah looked at her. "I was Derek's date that night," she grinned.

"Yes, she was," Derek grinned, pulling Fran to him.

Savannah smiled. "I'm in; I enjoy a good love story."

"Boys," Sean smiled. "Get the DVD player fired up. Those of us that were there will take care of the leftovers."

The table vacated as they all left.

###

**A/N: A wine chiller is a ceramic container that holds a wine bottle. You keep it refrigerated and then use it to keep wine cold while it's sitting on the table.**

**Larry, Moe and Curly are my shout out to my ultimate favorite nut cases also known as the Three Stooges.**

**A quick addition with the recent CM episode; I'll stick to my story of David Rossi's ex-wives. I don't know if I can write that episode into my stories. I'll have to think on that.**

**Whackadoodle is my new favorite word, compliments of Sharon Lee Watson's wonderful S10 episode **_**A Thousand Suns**_**. *a wink to my mentor* Oooops; I've forgotten my Jedi manners.**

***Knightly bow***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack and Henry sat crossed legged on the floor of Jack's room, putting a puzzle together. Wyatt, with his belly full, was content to sit in front of Jack. Both of the boys let Wyatt put pieces of the puzzle in. Henry sniffed the air. "What is that smell Jack?"

Jack giggled. "Wyatt just pee'd his pants."

"You want me to go downstairs and get Leslie," Henry asked.

Jack thought for a second. "It's just pee Henry; we can do it," he smiled.

"What Jack? Change his diaper?"

"Come on Henry," Jack smiled. "We can do this. After all, we're Jedi Knights."

The boys got up and went into the loft where Sean, Leslie and Wyatt stayed. "Jack, how we supposed to find where he's got a new diaper," Henry asked, looking around at the luggage.

Jack smiled. "We ask him." He looked at his cousin. "Wyatt, you stink," Wyatt smiled. "Where's a new diaper?" Wyatt ran to his mother's suitcase.

"Here Tack," Wyatt pointed.

Jack smiled at Henry. "See, that was easy." Jack grabbed a disposable diaper and took Wyatt by the hand. The boys got him in the bathroom and Jack laid Wyatt down on the rug. He pulled Wyatt's jeans down.

"Whoa Jack, Henry said, turning his head. "That's totally gross."

Jack plugged his nose. "I know; but you should smell the big job." He looked at Henry. "Come on, I need help." Henry plugged his nose and working together on each side of Wyatt's diaper, they got the tape open and the diaper loose. Wyatt laughed at the two of them but laid still.

"How come he's laughing at us," Henry asked.

"'Cause he probably knows we haven't did this before. Henry, I'll pull the dirty one off; you plug my nose." Henry nodded. Jack took his hand off his nose and Henry promptly pinched it shut with his other hand still holding his nose. Jack grabbed the offending diaper and pulled it off Wyatt. He quickly wrapped it like he had seen his mom, dad and Leslie do. He threw it into the wastebasket. Jack looked at Henry. "You can let go of my nose now; and yours." Henry compiled. Jack pulled apart the new diaper. "What's front and what's back," Jack asked.

"Cookie Monster is in front," Henry said. Jack looked at him. "Trust me," Henry smiled. "Momma always told me that Cookie Monster protects my cookies."

"I'll go with that," Jack said. He lifted Wyatt's legs like he had seen before and got the diaper placed. Wyatt started to squirm at the time it was taking the boys. Jack gently put his hand on Wyatt's stomach, rubbing it. "Henry, get your side taped."

Henry pulled the tape guard off and got it attached. "Hey Wyatt," he said. "Just hang in there a bit more," he said following Jack's lead. Jack pulled the other tab off. "You gotta get it tight Jack," Henry advised.

"I know Henry," Jack said. "Just hold him still a little longer." Wyatt giggled at the two of them but laid still. Jack taped the other side of the diaper and looked at Henry with a smile. "We did it!" They pulled up Wyatt's jeans and set him on his feet.

"You good Wyatt," Jack asked.

"OK Tack," Wyatt smiled.

Jack smiled and listened. "It's really quiet downstairs. I wonder what's going on." The boys went down the steps, with Jack holding Wyatt's hand so he wouldn't fall. They walked into the great room to see most of the group watching a video. "What's that," Henry whispered.

"Mom and dad's wedding," Jack whispered back with a smile. It had just got to the part where Pastor had asked for the rings.

Henry watched as Dave took the rings out of Jack's suit coat pocket. "Uncle Dave put them in there," Henry asked.

"Yes I did," Dave smiled, coming up behind the boys, rubbing Henry's shoulder. "I thought it was a good place for them."

"Sounds like a plan to me Uncle Dave," Henry smiled. Sandy looked at JJ and winked.

Wyatt climbed into Leslie's lap. "Momma," he said.

"Shhh Wyatt, just a few more minutes." Wyatt squirmed but kept quiet until the video ended.

"That was beautiful," Diana said, smiling. There was agreement around the room.

"MOM-MA," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, what's the matter." He pulled at his jeans waist. Leslie felt with her fingers and looked at him. "Is your diaper too tight?" Wyatt nodded.

"Sorry Aunt Leslie," Jack said. "Henry and I did that." Leslie smiled at the boys as she loosened the diaper a touch. "You guys changed Wyatt's diaper," she asked. The conversation in the room stopped.

"It was either that or smell ummmm, errrr," Jack stammered.

"Whiz," Cait said, smiling at the boys. "Close enough." The boys smiled.

"You still did a great job," Leslie praised.

"Jedi Knight awesomeness," Jack intoned, sounding like his dad. Henry and Jack bowed to each other. The room roared with laughter.

Garcia looked at Cait. "You all done in there?"

"Everything is cleaned up," Cait smiled. "And the cabin macho coffee maker is done plugging away."

"Then let's get this party started," she walking into the foyer. She picked up her bag and came back in with her usual large Garcia smile. "I brought sheet music."

"I love you Kitten," Dave smiled. "But let's get some coffee and Bailey's going before we start the sing along."

"I'm in on that action," Emily smiled.

Diana looked at Aaron. "Mind if I use your bathroom."

Aaron smiled. "Make yourself at home Diana." She moved into Cait and Aaron's bedroom. When she returned, Mike was delivering the last of the drink orders.

"You OK mom," Spencer whispered. Diana just nodded with a smile, putting her arm around him as Henry begged Jarrod to sing like Baloo again.

"Come on Grandpa Jarrod; it was great last year," he pleaded.

Cait was already sitting at the piano, playing some of the notes of _Bare Necessities_. Jarrod eyed her. "You're not helping." Cait just smiled and kept playing. Aaron sat down next to her, sipping his Bailey's and scotch, setting down Cait's glass.

Jack tugged at Jarrod's hand. "Come on grandpa."

A few minutes later, Jarrod was dancing around with the boys including Wyatt like they did in the movie to the delight of everyone. Sean already had the video camera out. When they finished, Matt and Mike came out of the kitchen single file, deeply bending their knees with each step. "Hakuna. Matata," they chanted together. The boys followed along, chanting as well to Diana's delight until they got to the piano. The three younger ones clamored up into Cait and Aaron's lap to watch her play. Wyatt, sitting with Jack and Aaron, was enthralled. The older brothers did an encore of the catchy song from _The Lion King_ like they did last year, once again complete with harmony. "I loved that movie," Diana commented to Spencer.

"It's one of Henry's favorites as well," he smiled.

In between the sing along songs, some of the group did their own individual pieces. After two more Disney songs that Jack, Henry and Wyatt could sing along with, Gina and Brian performed a wonderful rendition of _Baby It's Cold Outside_. When they finished, Aaron looked at them. "Thank you both; I now know the two agents I get to 'delegate' to the help with singing for the Spouse and Children of Fallen Agents Holiday party," he smiled. That earned him the Rossi finger point with his large smile.

Following a round of Broadway musical songs, Maggie looked at Diana. "For my sister of the motherhood sorority" she smiled at her and sang the theme from _The Sound of Music_. She and Diana shared a hug when Maggie finished.

The group went into pop music, ending with Dave, JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Spencer once again butchering _Piano Man_. Bill and Diana laughed at their son having fun. Jack looked at Cait. "I'm glad Uncle Jake wasn't here to see that." Spencer explained to them the story about closing Dave's favorite bar and how Jake last Thanksgiving did Billy Joel spot on.

Will walked up to the piano and handed Cait some music. ""Bout time we had some decent music," he winked. Between he and Cait, they performed a wonderful cover of Dwight Yoakum's _Honky Tonk Man_.

A few holiday songs came along next, with a rousing rendition of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. Emily had them all laughing to tears doing a very campy _Santa Baby_, moving to sit on the laps of Jarrod and Dave for her finale. Bill and Diana roared with laughter along with all with the rest.

And Leslie brought down the house with a thundering version of _New York, New York_ with everyone, including Diana singing along on the final verse with JJ, Gina, Emily and Garcia doing their impression of the Rockettes, kicking up a storm. Sean had the video camera running through it all.

Father Jimmy, along with John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks walked in from the kitchen to thunderous applause in the great room. He winked at John. "See, I told you we'd make a grand entrance." Dave just shook his head at Jarrod. Matt and Mike moved to take their coats, each giving Hannah and Jessica a kiss and John a hug. Diana smiled at Aaron. Morgan and Spencer made their introductions to the newest members of the holiday family.

"Sorry we missed out on the musical revue," Hannah smiled. "We could hear you singing outside when we got out of the car."

"You haven't grandma," Matt smiled. "There's still one more song to go." Diana smiled at Cait.

Mike eyed his mother. "You didn't do it last year."

"Come on mom, please," Matt said. Jack looked at Aaron with a question. Dave and Jarrod got drinks for the new arrivals as Cait played some notes and then started singing _Memory_ from the musical _Cats_. Everyone hushed at her beautiful voice singing the haunting words. Wyatt crawled up and put his head on Aaron's shoulder, yawning to listen while Aaron held him, rubbing his back.

When she finished, Jack summed up everyone feelings. "Wow," is all he said.

Matt smiled at his brother. "Mom used to sing us to sleep upstairs."

"I'd always leave my hearing aids in until she was done," Mike continued. "That was our favorite."

Aaron kissed her. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you," Cait blushed at all the attention. She tickled Henry sitting with her. "You ready for dessert."

"Cait, I'm always ready for dessert."

"That's my boy," Will proudly smiled.

"This is my favorite part," Spencer smiled.

"Good," Diana said. "You're still too skinny," she smiled.

Cait looked at Maggie. "Mom, can you find some volunteers to help you get dessert going?" Maggie looked at her. "I've got something…."

Diana interrupted her. "Cait has to check my blood pressure so she can use the government spying mechanism to report to my doctor." Morgan shot a look at Savannah, who smiled shaking her head. She rubbed his back sending the message _It's OK_.

Cait smile at everyone. "Otherwise known as email."

Leslie walked up to Aaron holding Wyatt. "And I need to get someone…"

"Momma," Wyatt protested.

"In his p.j.'s before he has ice cream," she smiled at her son, taking him from Aaron, giving him a kiss.

Hannah looked at Maggie and winked. "Or we all could just enjoy our drinks for ten more minutes and visit and then enjoy dessert together," she smiled. Maggie pointed at her.

Mike kissed Hannah. "You rock Grandma Bee."

"Yes you do grandma," Father Jimmy said, with Dave putting a touch more scotch in his Bailey's.

Cait smiled at Diana and the two of them headed to the study. Cait shut the door after they entered. "Diana, can you pull up a chair," Cait asked, pointing to the two in front of the desk. "I've got to get my bag out of the closet." Diana sat down and sighed as Cait grabbed her bag. "The quiet feel good," Cait softly asked.

"As much I love getting out in the world Cait," Diana smiled, "the quiet is all I've known for a lot of years. Just me and my thoughts; I sometimes miss it."

"I understand," Cait smiled. "I'm glad you took the breaks that you did at the right times." Diana eyed her and then smiled, as Cait pulled her BP cuff and stethoscope from her bag. She wrapped her stethoscope around her neck. "You needed that one after the big 'meet and greet'," Cait smiled, rubbing her knee. "I'm glad you're making yourself at home here."

"This feels like home Cait," Diana smiled. "I now know why Spencer cherishes it so much. You and Aaron make it wonderful for all of them; just not Spencer." She eyed Cait. "I finally know it for myself instead of through Spencer's letters."

Cait beamed. "Aaron and I are glad you are." She put the BP cuff around Diana's arm. "Are you still keeping your journals," Cait asked.

"Yes, I am," Diana smiled. "But instead of rambling over dissecting 13th century authors, I'm writing about what I've experienced through my day with the clarity I have."

"Good for you," Cait smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "But don't forget your love of literature."

"I do comparative analysis between the past and present," Diana winked.

Cait smiled, pulling her stethoscope off her neck. "Relax Diana," Cait said, putting the plugs in her ears. "You're going to pass with flying colors." She pumped up the BP cuff and took the reading.

Cait pulled off her stethoscope, wrapping it again around her neck. She looked at Diana taking the cuff off and smiled. "Told ya," she winked. "Do you want a few more minutes in here?"

"Absolutely not," Diana said emphatically. "I've been drooling over Fran's pecan pie since I walked in the door," she smiled.

Cait smiled. "A little motherly advice," she said. Diana eyed her. "Don't give Spencer hell about the desserts he eats. Aaron and I have two of our own like that and number three is warming up in the wings," Cait winked.

Diana smiled. "Message received." She eyed Cait. "You're not going to send your damn infernal email?"

Cait shook her head with a smile. "I'll do it before I go to bed. It'll take me 20 seconds."

Diana just shook her head, getting up from the chair. "What about tomorrow Cait?"

"If you don't mind, I'll ask Savannah to stop over and do your check. And again on Sunday before you leave. Rumor has it that JJ and Sandy have got that covered," she smiled at Diana. "You three are coming to dinner here again Saturday night," she smiled. Diana looked at her and started to shake her head. Cait lightly laughed. "I think we all know how Spencer cooks. It's better than a restaurant."

They walked out of the study and met Leslie coming down the steps with Wyatt. He yawned and stuck out his arms to Cait. Cait took him as Wyatt nuzzled up to her neck and smiled at Diana. "The closest thing I'll get to another baby." She smiled at Leslie. "At least for now," she winked at Diana.

Diana looked at Leslie and smiled. "Congratulations Leslie," she genuinely smiled.

"Next year when you and Bill come for Thanksgiving," Leslie smiled, putting her arm gently around Diana's shoulder. "You'll have a little one to hold."

Diana stopped in her tracks. "I'd love that," she smiled.

###


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three ladies and Wyatt in Cait's arms walked into the nook/great room area to see all the guests starting to congregate near the lunch counter. "They look like vultures," Diana whispered to Cait with a smile.

"Vultures with sweet toothes," she smiled, looking at Diana.

"And my husband and son are leading the parade," Diana said, rolling her eyes. Cait and Leslie laughed as they all walked in.

Jack looked at Jarrod. "Grandpa, you know I love you?" Jarrod nodded his head with a smile, sitting down in one of the lunch counter chairs with John taking the next one. "But I'm sorry; our deal is off this year."

Jarrod winked at John. "Why's that Jack?"

"'Cause I want my own piece of pie and ice cream," Jack stated.

"Surprise, surprise," John smiled at his grandson and then Jarrod.

"No worries dad," Cait smiled, plopping Wyatt in his lap. "I think you have a new recruit," she said, kissing him. "Who's ready for some ice cream." Wyatt smiled at him.

Jack eyed Diana. "You pass?"

"With flying colors kiddo," Diana smiled, clicking at him. Maggie, Sandy, Fran, Jessica and Hannah were already in the kitchen cutting the desserts. Cait's apple pie; Sandy's blueberry pie, Hannah's pumpkin pie, Fran's pecan pie and Maggie's Cream de Menthe dessert. Sean was ready with the whipped cream and ice cream.

"112 over 89," Cait smiled at Jack. "And before you ask, that's a homerun."

"You rock Diana," Jack smiled. Diana stuck out her fist.

Matt and Mike were all over that. "Give the lady some props bro," Matt said.

"Get on that bro," Mike added. Jack happily gave her a fist bump.

"Me too," Henry said, scampering to her. Diana complied and rubbed his head with a smile.

"What tells me that you're getting too big for pie and ice cream with your dad," she smiled.

"'Cause it's right," Henry said. "Sorry daddy," he looked at Will. "I want my own piece of grandma's blueberry pie with ice cream."

"That's OK son," Will drawled with a huge smile.

Maggie looked at Cait. "It's time for you to do your usual," she winked. She looked at Diana. "Plug your ears."

Diana looked at Cait. "You don't have to," she smiled. "Most of them know the drill," she smiled. "However, with this special family time," she said, eyeing Father Jimmy, "I think an extra prayer wouldn't hurt before we all dive in."

Jimmy smiled at Cait. "I couldn't agree more." Aaron put his arm around Cait. "Let's all bow our heads together," Father Jimmy said. Jarrod put Wyatt's hands together. "Dear Father, we thank you for the bounty of the land you have blessed us with that we've all enjoyed today. We all come together now to ask you to send your richest blessings on the group gathered here. For we, not related by blood, are a family. We ask that you bless this family and what we are about to receive."

The room echoed with "Amen".

Cait looked at Derek's mother. "Fran save a piece of that for Diana."

"You got it Cait," she smiled.

Derek feigned being slighted. "What momma, I don't get first loves," he smiled.

"No you don't," Fran scolded with a large smile.

Diana looked at him. Her eyes sparked. "You really think you can argue with three mothers?"

"Oh hell no Diana," he laughed. "I'd rather take on an unsub. Come on, you and Bill get in line first," he said, taking her hand. "Here's the lay of the land in Cait's kitchen with dessert. If you want more than one kind, you only get two choices. After that, if you want others, you take your chances on what's left." He put his arm gently around her shoulder. "But some advice," he said. Diana looked at him. "Do not miss out on Maggie's Cream de Menthe dessert. It's the bomb."

Garcia looked around. "Can we get an amen to that?"

Spencer, standing next to Father Jimmy, looked at him. "Amen," they said together. Everyone laughed.

Diana, Bill and Spencer sat down at the nook table. Diana eyed her son plowing through his dessert selection of Cait's apple pie with ice cream and Maggie's dessert. "Cait told me not to give you hell about what you eat, but really Spencer?"

"Mom," he said, sliding his plate towards her, "take a bite of Cait's pie." She did and looked at him with a smile.

Bill looked at her. "Derek was right Diana," he smiled, doing the same. Diana took a bite of Maggie's dessert he had on his plate.

"Ooooo that is good," she smiled. Dave, Father Jimmy and Aaron joined them with their desserts and coffee cups.

Aaron looked at Diana. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A little glass of milk please." Aaron got up. "I can't do coffee with my meds." Aaron rubbed her shoulder heading into the kitchen. Mike was already reaching into the cupboard, hearing her request. The gallon of milk was sitting on the kitchen island. Diana looked at Dave and Jimmy's with their cups of coffee.

Dave smiled. "Ours might be laced with a little something extra," he winked.

"You two are a pair," she smiled.

"Diana, as long as it gets me invited into this home, I'll put up with my old friend," Jimmy smiled.

Diana and Bill laughed. "You don't look like a Roman Catholic priest," Diana noted.

Aaron set her glass of milk in front of her. "That's because he's a hippie disguised as a priest," he smiled. "And through Dave a dear family friend that we all treasure."

Jimmy nodded at Dave. "He's good," he smiled.

"Yupppppp," Spencer said.

Aaron looked at the lunch counter and smiled. He nodded towards it to the rest, sitting back down. They all looked. "Wyatt, can I have one bite of ice cream with my pie," Jarrod asked with a smile.

Wyatt shoveled in another bite, smiling at him, grabbing a piece of apple of Jarrod's pie with his fingers, sticking it in his mouth. The group at the table all smiled. Sean laughed, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard. He stuck another scoop of ice cream in it and set it on the lunch counter. "Keep that one Grandpa out of my son's reach." The Reid's shared a smile.

Twenty minutes later, the good-byes started with the Brook's family leaving. Wyatt gave Diana Reid a precious one, kissing her cheek without any prompting from his parents. "Thank you Wyatt," she smiled. "Good night," she said. Aaron and Cait got huge hugs from him. Diana smiled at Spencer and Bill, and then nodded at the study. They followed her in. Sean and Leslie took Wyatt up the stairs to tuck him for the night.

She looked at them. "I really need to get moving as well," she whispered. Spencer looked at her.

"Spencer, your mom's bedtime meds are coming up," Bill said, looking at his watch. Cait and Aaron silently came in.

"We understand Diana," Aaron said. "You've been a trouper," he smiled.

"Thank you Aaron," she smiled, "but I'm beginning to really feel it. I'm sorry," she said.

Cait shook her head at her. "Don't apologize Diana; Aaron is right. You've hung in here longer than Dr. Norman or I expected," she smiled. Cait nodded towards the nook and great room. "And trust me they'll be around longer."

"Too long," Aaron winked at her.

"If you want to slide out, we'll cover it," Cait said.

"No," Diana said. "I want to say good night to everyone. But as quick as possible."

"We've got that," Aaron smiled.

"They'll understand," Cait smiled.

Aaron quietly slid out of the room as Cait went into the foyer to get their coats with Bill following her. Spencer quietly talked with his mother.

Aaron looked at his partner. "Aaron," Dave asked.

"Diana needs to head out; help me out."

Dave smiled. "You got it." Aaron nodded and headed back to the study.

Father Jimmy overheard the conversation; so did Maggie. They pulled everyone together. Emily looked at Jimmy. "Don't you think that's more than a little schmaltzy?"

"I agree with Emily," Matt said.

"Sure it is," Maggie said. "But with her love of the movie, it's perfect. And she doesn't have to say a lot of good-byes."

"I agree," Dave smiled. They quickly put the plan together.

In the study, Aaron helped Diana into her coat. She smiled her thank you and looked at Cait. "I never got the full tour of your home."

Cait smiled. "We can do that Saturday when there's less people around."

Reid looked at Aaron. "Thanks Hotch," he smiled.

"See you Saturday," he smiled back, and led them all out of the study. Cait and Diana, arm in arm walked into the area of the nook and great room to see everyone standing together.

Henry was standing at the front, his hands in JJ's. _The sun has gone to bed and so must I_ he sang. Will proudly rubbed his shoulder. Cait looked at Diana to see her immediately recognizing the scene.

_So long, farewell, Auf Widersehen, good-bye_ Gina, Brian, Maggie and Jarrod sang.

_Good-bye_ Father Jimmy sang with his rich baritone voice.

_Good-bye_ the rest sang with Henry waving at Diana.

Diana blew them a kiss and then hugged Cait, wiping a tear. "That's just too special," she smiled, as the rest hung on the note. Bill took Diana's arm as Matt walked in and nodded at Spencer about their luggage.

Aaron kissed her cheek. "Good night Diana. See you Saturday," he smiled.

###

**A/N: The ending song/scene is from **_**The Sound of Music**_**.**

**It was my original intension to end this story on this chapter. And I stuck with that for a long time, thinking "I'll leave the rest to my reader's imagination."**

**But the more I thought about that, the more I knew I couldn't. Thank goodness for the usual Friday quiet on social media, especially the day after Thanksgiving.**

**Which means….. :D**

**Just one more though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spencer and Bill talked about his new hybrid car that Spencer was driving on the way to the home on Deer Valley Road. "I really hated giving up my old car; its hiccups like Morgan called them and all. But in the end, it was bleeding me keeping it fixed. I need a reliable ride to get to work every day."

Diana piped up in the backseat. "You seem really comfortable on the Metro system Spencer."

He smiled at her in his rearview mirror. "That's the only way I get around the city and I love it. But the Metro doesn't go to Quantico. There's talk about it someday, extending the Yellow Line. But the timetable is 2025 at the earliest."

"It's hard to give up a beloved car Spencer," Bill smiled. "I had a tough time letting go of the '72 convertible Mustang I inherited from my uncle."

"What attracted me to your dad in the first place," Diana remembered.

"Cars are chick magnets," Spencer smiled. His parents both looked at him a bit shocked. "Sorry, channeling my inner Morgan." Bill and Diana laughed as Reid pulled his car to a stop in the driveway of the Hotchner home.

The three went up the walk and ascended the stairs to the front door. Reid instinctively reached to open the door. "Spencer," Diana scolded, "you're not going to ring the bell?"

He smiled. "Mom, this is my second home. That's the way Cait and Hotch prefer it," he smiled, opening the door for her. They walked into the foyer, Spencer hung up their coats and they entered the home.

"Hey you," Cait smiled from the kitchen, taking a drink of her beer. Aaron, Jarrod and Sean were seated at the lunch counter, drinking their own beers. Maggie, Leslie and Cait were in the kitchen, leaning against the island. Wyatt was happily playing in the living room with a couple of Jack's no longer used plastic cars under the watchful eye of Beans and Mudg.

Diana looked at Cait. "Dave's here?"

They all laughed as Aaron got off his chair. "Diana, its Dave; and a home cooked meal. He smelt Sean and me cooking the ribs on the grill outside."

Bill smiled. "So that's what smells so good."

"Don't listen to my son-in-law Diana," Maggie said. "Dave knew he was invited the minute he bought the ribs for dinner," she smiled.

"So where is he," Reid asked. He heard a noise from upstairs and looked around. "Never mind," he smiled at his parents. "Rossi is playing video games with the boys." Aaron smiled at him with a nod.

"He plays video games," Bill asked.

"That's Uncle Dave," Sean smiled.

Aaron went to the garage and got a beer for Bill. "What did you three do yesterday," Cait asked.

"Savannah didn't tell you," Diana asked.

Cait shook her head. "All I got from Savannah was a text about your BP readings," she smiled. "And that's all I needed." The Reid family smiled and recounted their family time together exploring some of the DC area monuments the last two days.

Just then, Wyatt sent one of the cars crashing into the floor moldings around the great room. "Boom," he shouted.

Diana eyed Cait. "I know how you keep your home," she questioned.

Cait smiled. "I raised two sons on my own; I learned in a hurry that dings in the furniture and the woodwork can be replaced sometime; children can't."

"That's a good philosophy to have," Diana smiled. "I never had to worry about that with Spencer."

Cait laughed. "Diana, you got the one in a million son." Maggie and Leslie nodded as well.

Diana clicked her mouth. "Yes I did." She looked at Cait. "How 'bout that tour," she smiled.

Cait looked at Maggie and Leslie. "You got this," she asked, looking at the ovens.

Leslie shook her head. "Cait, you fixed the 'dumb' meal. Maggie and I can watch it all cook in the oven."

"I know when to put the garlic bread in," Maggie added. "Go," she told her daughter. "You too," she pointed at Aaron.

"Yes mom," he smiled. Maggie smiled and tried to glare at him.

Spencer laughed. "Maggie, I think the world of you. But on a scale of one to ten, that was a two in Hotch glare department." They all laughed. Cait and Aaron moved to join Diana and Bill, grabbing their beers.

"You're bedroom is your private place," Diana said. "I appreciate you letting me in there but you don't have to show us that."

"It's OK Diana," Aaron smiled, leading them into their haven. Diana smiled at their wedding picture on their dresser.

"Wow," Bill smiled. "I like the set-up of having the fireplace from the great room opening into here as well."

"Bill," Diana almost whispered. "You have to see their master bath; it's what we dreamed about." Cait and Aaron smiled. The four went in. "If we had had this, we would have had a few less arguments," she smiled. Bill laughed and nodded his head.

Cait smiled. "We like the privacy of the toilet area to save some comments in here."

"Definitely," Diana agreed. The ladies rolled their eyes together. Aaron and Bill just shook their heads.

Leaving the master bedroom, the four of them dodged Wyatt playing. Aaron rubbed his nephew's head. "Cait," Diana asked, "can we check out your study again." Cait looked at her. "I've got some questions."

Cait and Aaron smiled at each other and lead them to the study. Diana pointed to the glass enclosed case on the wall. "What is that," she asked, pointing to the case with pictures and Cait's Olympic gold medals.

Aaron smiled. "Long before I met my wife."

"It was long before I got married and had kids," she smiled. "I was a swimmer." Diana looked at her. "I competed in two Olympics, representing the US; in '84 in Los Angeles; I was a senior in high school then. And '88 in Seoul, South Korea; my senior year at Georgetown." Diana looked at her. "It's what brought me to the east coast. I accepted an athletic scholarship to Georgetown to join their swim program." Cait smiled. "I was a fish," she said. "What I really wanted was a pre-med degree with a chance for my advanced studies at Johns Hopkins."

"Good for you," Diana smiled. She lightly laughed. "I love the fish part though."

Aaron laughed. "And she's made our youngest son into one as well," he smiled. "And the woodwork basher as well."

Diana looked at her. "You got Wyatt swimming?"

Cait looked at her. "Diana, our children are in our womb with water. It's the most natural thing they know."

Diana looked at her. "I failed on that lesson. Thank you for giving that to Spencer."

Cait shook her head. "Diana, you never failed your son." Diana shook her head back at Cait. Cait smiled. "You didn't Diana." Cait looked at her. "No matter the circumstances, you and Spencer formed a bond that will never be broken." Cait smiled.

Diana smiled. "Aaron, you've got to show Bill your man cave." The Hotchner's smiled and took them down the steps.

Bill looked around. "I'm not into sports all that much, but I'd love this set-up to watch movies," he smiled. He looked at Cait. "I remember your story the other night about your first husband. Can I ask how you got this home?"

Cait smiled. "In a nut shell? Mark was from big Pittsburgh steel money family. And he was a drunk and philanderer. The morning I decided I had enough, eight and half months pregnant with Mike and wouldn't let him in the house for the last time, was the last time I saw him."

"Spencer told me in one of his letters what he did to you," Diana said, almost growling.

Bill looked at Cait. "We had a horrible argument; he pushed me down the steps and took off. He picked up another one of his floozies, got drunker and wrapped his Porsche around a tree doing 110 miles per hour while I was having an emergency C-section. I became a single mother with a new born and a two and a half year old." Bill shook his head. "The home," she smiled, "I like to think is penitence for that, compliments of his family."

Aaron looked at Bill. "Cait worked with the architect to plan the design," he proudly smiled. "She wanted a home for the boys to grow into."

Diana looked at Cait. "You didn't buy this?"

"Nope," Cait smiled. "I built my dream home for myself and my sons. The builder's did it from the ground up."

Bill looked at Aaron. "Now I understand more how 'Uncle Dave' figures into all this," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "My folks were out in California. It was just me and the boys. When I started the house, Mike was nearly two. I need the space for my growing sons. Dave was my rock," she smiled.

Diana looked at Bill. "I think we understand now why he's more than a little special around here," she smiled.

"Yes, we do," he smiled back.

Aaron smiled at them. "Then you've got to see the best part of Cait's house plan." They all went up the steps into the foyer and then ascended the steps to the boy's lair. They stopped to look at some of the pictures Cait had of the boys as they were growing up on the stair walls. When they reached the second floor, Diana and Bill looked around the mini-den the boys had, complete with their own TV and a whole wall that was a bookcase. The shelves were filled.

"This is perfect," Diana beamed. "Spencer would have treasured this." Aaron nodded to the two of them into Jack's room. The four entered.

Bill smiled at the smaller scale model of Han Solo's Millennium Falcon hanging from the ceiling. "That was a dad and three son's project that started out as a Christmas present for Jack from my mom and dad," she winked. "Uncle Dave provided the fishing line," she smiled. Bill nodded his appreciation.

Diana honed onto the window bay and picked up Jack's pillow. "You really do keep Haley alive for him," she smiled at Aaron, showing Bill the embroidery. 'I remember mom' it read.

"Jack and I still sit there and talk to Haley every now and then," he softly smiled. "So does Cait with him."

Diana looked at them. "He looks out at the stars, knowing that's where Haley is in his heart," Cait softly smiled.

"How did you know Jack would be here," Diana asked.

"I didn't," Cait said. She softly smiled. "I'm just glad this room was built this way so he can have that."

Diana clung to the pillow a bit, looking out the window with sun setting and a few stars already appearing. She stood like that for a time and then put the pillow back in its place. "That's special," Diana said. "I just told Haley that," she smiled.

Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you," he smiled.

They moved to each of the older boy's rooms. Cait shook her head at Matt's. "Welcome to the cyclone known as a son home from college." She looked around. "At least he doesn't have a jock strap lying on the floor." Bill laughed as Diana looked at Cait, nearly mortified.

"Welcome to our world Diana," Aaron smiled. "Matt is our student athlete." Diana looked at him. "Matt plays baseball for the UVA."

"I remember his letter jacket," she smiled. "What's his major?"

"Pre-law," Aaron proudly smiled.

Bill looked at him. "Dad is getting his lawyer?"

"No," Cait smiled. "The FBI is getting a second generation Hotchner," she winked. "But like his dad, after he gets his law degree."

Diana rubbed Aaron's back. "That's special," she smiled. Aaron beamed more.

"What's Mike majoring in," Bill asked.

"He's our Bill Nye, the Science Guy," Aaron said.

"He's studying Chemistry at Georgetown," Cait smiled.

Diana looked at Cait. "And be close to mom?"

Cait nodded. "With Mike's hearing impediment, and how hard we worked together to get him mainstreamed, he's my momma's boy," she admitted.

Just then the four heard shouting from the loft. "Look out Uncle Dave," Jack said.

"Matt, don't let him flank you," Mike said. The four walked in the door.

"Yeah Uncle Dave," Jack whooped. Dave and Jack shared a high five.

"Idiot," Mike glared at him brother. "He suckers you into that trap every time."

Cait looked at the Reid's. "Wanna guess who the kid is?" Bill and Diana laughed.

Aaron looked at his watch. "Shut it down guys; dinner is in twenty minutes." He started to walk out and stuck his head back in the door. "And all of you," he said, pointing at Dave, "wash your hands before you come downstairs." The Reid's roared with laughter.

When the four of them got downstairs, they stopped to watch Spencer and Wyatt sitting together cross legged on the great room floor. Spencer was entertaining Wyatt with him magic tricks, making Wyatt's car disappear and then re-appear. Every time the car re-appeared, Beans barked her happy one to Wyatt's delight.

Diana looked at Cait. "Why does Mudg just sit there, looking over the situation?" Cait smiled, and explained the lineage between the two dogs. "Ahhh," Diana smiled. "A father knows." Aaron rubbed her shoulder.

"Get you a fresh beer Bill," he asked.

Bill smiled. "Only if I'm not the only one." Aaron smiled and went to the garage with Sean following him. Soon three of the four gamers had beers, along with Cait, Sean, Jarrod and Aaron.

"Grandma," Jack started.

"Jack," she eyed him, "I'm like your mother. Zip it."

"But I'm getting hungry," Jack said under his breath.

"So am I partner," Dave whispered, not too quietly. Cait rolled her eyes at Diana and shook her head. Diana laughed.

The twelve sat around the smaller version of the dining room table, enjoying BBQ ribs, baked potatoes, Cait's broccoli casserole, Maggie's Oriental Cole Slaw, and garlic bread. Diana eyed Spencer as a drop of BBQ sauce hit Cait's tablecloth.

Leslie smiled. "Diana, look down at this end of the table." Jack had sauce up to his wrists, gnawing on a rib bone. Wyatt, in his high chair was worse. Diana had to giggle.

"Diana, my tablecloths are wash, dry, fold and put back in the drawer," Cait smiled. "I've learned from mom." Maggie proudly smiled.

They enjoyed another round of wonderful conversation around the table with Sean supervising the boys doing clean up and then re-joining them. Twenty minutes later, Diana looked at Cait. "I've had a big day," she admitted.

"Message received," she smiled. "Let's head to the study," she winked. The two of them left.

Reid looked at Hotch. "She was a trooper again today, but I think she's getting tired." Aaron nodded.

The boys came into the dining room to get excused for the night. "Sorry guys," Aaron smiled. "Can you hang around for a bit longer? The Reid's are leaving soon."

"Sure dad," Matt smiled. They all moved to the great room. Cait and Diana reappeared. "Did you pass," Matt asked with a smile.

"You know it kiddo," Diana clicked. They shared a high five.

Matt looked at her. "Can I give you a hug? For being just awesome brave to take this journey and make our holiday even more special? Diana's eyes welled with tears as she nodded her head. Matt engulfed her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Mike was next in line and did the same. Bill shook their hands.

"Thanks for making Spencer smile so much," Jack said. "We like that," he said, powering into a soft hug for her.

Diana rubbed his hair. "Thank you Jack for making this so special for me," she said, kissing his head. Sean held Wyatt for another kiss on her cheek and hugged her as well. Leslie did the same.

"Have a safe trip home my motherhood sister," Maggie smiled. Diana pulled her into a huge hug. Jarrod shook Bill's hand and then gave Diana a hug as well.

Dave moved to her. "I'm next Diana," he smiled. "And I agree with the boys. It's always a special Thanksgiving around here. You and Bill made it more special," he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Keep mentoring my son," Diana whispered in his ear, sharing the hug.

"Promise," Dave whispered back. He shook Bill's hand, looked at the group and nodded them out of the foyer.

Diana looked at Aaron. "Thank you seems so trivial," she said.

"I think our sons and Dave addressed that Diana," he smiled. "It was a pleasure to have you here." He hugged her. "I'll take of him," he whispered. Diana hugged him tighter.

Spencer pulled Cait into a hug. "I don't know what to say to you," he said. Cait could feel him choking back tears and rubbed his back.

She pulled out of his hug. "How 'bout we do this again," she smiled.

"There's always my big ass Memorial Day picnic," Dave added from the great room.

Cait winked at him. "Enjoy tomorrow with JJ, Will and Henry."

Aaron looked at Diana, while shaking Bill's hand. "That was just not a mere hint," he smiled.

"Message received Aaron," Bill smiled. He and Cait shared a hug as Spencer got his mom's coat on.

Diana looked at Cait. "I know my meds are wearing off because I just want to cry right now."

Cait pulled her into a hug. "No tears Diana; just know the door is always open for you and Bill." They shared a quiet and heartfelt hug. "I'm going to drop Dr. Norman's socks off with my report." Diana giggled in her arms.

"Thanks Hotch," Spencer smiled, reaching out his hand. Aaron pulled him into a hug. The Hotchner boys smiled at Dave.

Bill opened the front door. Diana started to head out and then turned. She came back into the foyer and gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek. "Damn government agent," she smiled, heading back out the door. The rest roared with laughter. Mudg appeared and barked his good-bye. Beans did the same. Diana smiled with Bill rubbing their heads.

Cait and Aaron stood arm in arm in the doorway, waving as Spencer started to pull out of the driveway.

As Spencer turned onto Deer Valley Road, Aaron shut the door, kissing his wife.

###

**A/N: Like I said at the start, I sorta went out on limb with this one. I felt I had established with a previous story to get Diana Reid to this place. I truly appreciate all the support I've received.**

**Thank you again for all of the favorite and following alerts. And to those that have reviewed, you have my deepest thanks.**

**I'll see you all next year with a new case fic. Until then, I'm taking a break.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone that shares my faith. For those you that celebrate a different holiday around that time, I wish you blessings for a joyous one. And to everyone my warmest and best wishes for a wonderful New Year.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
